


Девушка из Адэра

by KotyaBlinov



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Happy Ending, Magic, Middle Ages, Minor Character Death, Original Akuma, Out of Character, Spirits, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotyaBlinov/pseuds/KotyaBlinov
Summary: Наши герои живут в государстве Айзер. Адриан является сыном Лорда, а Маринетт работает в пекарне своей матери. Но жизнь никогда не бывает постоянной, так что ведьма Ледибаг и оборотень Кот Нуар вынуждены действовать...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe





	1. Пролог. С чего все начиналось.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа писалась в самом начале моего писательского пути, на данный момент пересмотрела некоторые моменты... Работа далека от идеала, но все еще что-то в ней меня цепляет. 17.09.2016-3.06.2017

Шаловливый солнечный лучик заскользил по деревянному полу, забрался на чью-то руку и упал на лицо юной девушки. И вот опять начинается новый день. Опять день начинается с этого надоедливого солнца. Опять.

Жизнь шестнадцатилетней Маринетт Чен отличалась завидным постоянством. Она просыпалась рано утром от раздражающего солнца, помогала маме с выпечкой и прочими вкусностями, относила часть в замок (благо близко находился), а часть хлебопекарных изделий оставалась на продажу. Сабин и Маринетт Чен держали небольшую лавочку со свежей выпечкой. Адэр, так назывался городок, в котором жила Маринетт, находился возле большого замка лорда Агреста. Лордов Айзера было множество, но одними из самых влиятельных оставались Агресты и Буржуа.

Но вернемся к Маринетт. С первого взгляда девушке лет четырнадцать-пятнадцать, но думаю, что лучше не говорить этого ей самой. Чен было шестнадцать лет и девять месяцев от роду, и постоянные сравнения с четырнадцатилетней ее лишь раздражали. Сама же Маринетт была смышленой и, возможно, она бы могла бы добиться в отношениях с парнями много, но суперспособность спотыкаться, поскальзываться и падать, одним словом вести себя неуклюже, никогда не оставляла ее. Девушка имела привлекательную внешность: иссиня-черные волосы, глаза цвета неба, красивое тело, утонченные черты лица.

Как уже говорилось, жила она со своей мамой, Сабиной Чен. Дамы очень хорошо ладили и находились в взаимопонимании. У Сабины были схожие черты с Маринетт, те же волосы, те же глаза и тот же миролюбивый характер.

Про своего папу Маринетт ничего не знала, лишь стоило спросить Чен-младшую что-нибудь о своем отце, и взгляд Чен-старшей становился тоскливым, одиноким, словно с неимоверной печалью вспоминались события из прошлого. Для себя Мари решила, что отец умер, или произошел несчастный случай, или произошло что-то еще, но это что-то было совершено ужасным…

…Вот и закончились дела Маринетт!

Если бы взглянули бы на героиню в данный момент, то увидели бы запыхавшуюся девушку с растрепанными волосами, в платье со слабо затянутым корсетом, несущуюся со скоростью ветра по направлению к Главной площади.

Нет, ничего ужасного не произошло, просто она решила подремать после всей работы по дому, а в итоге опаздывает на встречу со своей лучшей подругой. Кстати, подругу зовут Алья, она же является дочерью торговца пряностями. Также на эту встречу должен прийти их общий друг Нино, музыкант при дворе Лорда Агреста.

Но будь Маринетт обычной девушкой, то она бы добралась на место с небольшим опозданием, но нет, у нее же есть сверхсила неуклюжести! Чен врезается со всей своей безумной скоростью в тележку с фруктами! Видимо, ей не суждено добраться до друзей!

***

Адриан Агрест был юношей лет семнадцати и шести месяцев от отроду. Он жил в доме своего Лорда отца, Габриеля Ареста. Внешность парня была достаточно привлекательная: растрепанные волосы, за беспорядок которых его так часто упрекали, зеленые глаза, цвета сочной травы, аристократические черты лица, высокий с широкими плечами и крепким торсом. А еще, что он будущий Лорд, все это делало его популярным среди девушек, как и среди простолюдинок, так и среди знатных дочерей Лордов.

Но это все ему не было нужным. Его лишь только раздражали поддельные эмоции на лицах людей при дворе, если кто-нибудь умирал, делано охали и приносили соболезнования, хотя им без разницы, они даже не видели этого человека. Или если происходило что-то счастливое и замечательное в этой жизни, то придворные и знать натягивали добрые улыбки и восхищались (радовались) твоим достижениями или чем бы то не было, но души тех существ на самом деле пылали от ненависти и зависти. Все эти люди походили на кукол в очень красивых масках эмоций. Здесь кругом была ложь. Но лучше всех умел врать его отец. Даже его собственный сын не может сказать, испытывал ли Габриэль настоящие эмоции при людях, говорил ли он правду или ложь.

Также как и ложь при дворе Адриану надоедали бесконечные занятия, сопутствующие его лет с пяти, такие как фехтование, танцы, зубрежка истории, ибо он сам будет творить историю, чтение заплесневевших фолиантов, катание на лошадях, этикет и кучу скучных дел.

Именно поэтому ловкий парень выскользнул из окна на втором этаже,

Спрыгнул мягко на траву, встал и побежал в сторону Центральной, или как ее еще называли Главной, площади Адэра. Недавно он общался с со своим другом Нино, музыкантом при дворе, единственным человеком, который не скрывал свои эмоции и никогда не врал. Он обещал познакомить со своими верными и надежными друзьями, которые, как он выразился, были самыми клевыми людьми по всем Айзере! «Что ж, если Нино нахваливает так своих друзей, то, возможно, мы сойдемся характером,» - подумал Агрест, направляясь к площади.


	2. Обратная сторона жизни.

Но счастье и беды, грусть и радость, победы и поражения — это одна часть правды этой жизни, одна сторона медали, обычная жизнь. А ведь и существовала и другая сторона.

Давайте, пройдемся по одному из закоулку этого города. Вот сидит парень у стены, держит шапку для подаяний. Некоторые прохожие останавливаются и дают ему деньги или еду. Парень протягивает руку и берет подачку. Любой син (человек, который видит энергию) увидел бы как от места на руке прохожего, где прикоснулись пальцы парня, течёт струйка серебристой пыли. Струйка пыли, а если быть точнее энергии жизни, тихонько сливается с энергетическим полем паренька. Вроде ничего критического, но энергетическому вампиру, именно им и является бродяга, мало. Он усиливает поток, и вот уже льется фонтан энергии. Человек проходит пять шагов и падает замертво.

Если людей много, то из толпы вызывается помочь девушка со светло-русыми волосами, она уносит человека и больше никто его не увидит. Ну если людей нет, то эта же девушка выпрыгивает в образе некого безобразного чудища, с клоками шерсти на теле, длинными когтями, глаза налитые кровью, во взгляде ничего человеческого. Стальные мышцы двигаются под кожей, лицо человека почти не узнать, оно вытянулось в хищную морду. Таковых зверей зовут ничами. Они очень похожи на оборотней, но оборотень обращается в обычного животного и сохраняет сознание, а ничи являются безумными животными, действующими только по инстинктам и потребностям, это безумие предается существу даже в образе человека.

Нич подбегает большими обрывистыми прыжками, вонзает клыки в человека и пожирает. Ничи нуждаются в человеческой плоти для выживания.

Подобных вещей в Айзере полно. Не то что вся нечисть агрессивная, нет. Эти происшествия стали происходить после получения прав Инквизиции, но обо всем по порядку.

Лорд Агрест и Лорд Буржуа всегда общались достаточно тепло. Это было лет десять-двенадцать назад.

Некая дама прогуливалась по весеннему городу. Она зашла в один из неблагополучных районов. И на нее напал нич. Женщина побежала, она буквально разрезала воздух, петляя и увертываясь от нича, она смогла продержаться порядком десяти минут, добежала до леса, но нич достиг своей цели. Более о женщине никто не слышал. Обо всем этом сообщила некая девушка.

После этого Лорды Буржуа и Агрест провели собрание с другими знатными Лордами. На этом сборище были разобраны такие вопросы, как повышенная активность и опасность нежити, то на сколько глупо доверять им, и сам факт, что существование нечисти имеет весьма грубое и оскорбительное значение. Итог. Инквизиция. Убивать, сжигать на костре, уничтожать всех кто причастен к магии или нечестивым.

Даже кто на твоей стороне.

Существа, очень агрессивно восприняли новость. Из-за тех, кто нарушает правила магических существ, их убьют. Убей или умри. Так они решили. Значит, им объявили войну, на них объявили охоту. Единственное что они могут-уничтожить как можно больше людей. Врагов.

С тех пор людям не было покоя. Их подстерегали опасности на каждом шагу. Они могли надеяться только на милость нечисти, на их пощаду.

Конечно, все люди не стали более осмотрительными, не стали более чуткими, но те кто стали таковыми, не доверяли.

Конечно, не все так же отреагировали на новости. Среди Всесильных (а существа действительно превосходили людей по силе) остались благоразумные. Их такое сообщение сбило с толку. Почему люди решили устроить резню, ведь они лишь помогали, находились в дружных отношениях и не делали ничего плохого? И они решили, что им не имеет смысла прятаться от людей, Всесильные продолжили жить, не прячась от людей. Они же восприняли это как вызов. Действительно, если цель не прячется, то значит она либо глупая, либо вызывающая, дерзкая, бесстрашная. Да и схватить того, кто не прячется, легче. Так что эти доверчивые существа и стали первыми жертвами. Почему бы и да?

А ведь было когда-то совершенно иначе. Ведьмы могли помочь, спася чью-то жизнь, сильные оборотни помогали с тяжелой работой, конечно, они делали не явно, некоторые люди считали их неправильными. Но в общих чертах жизнь была другая.

_Но для начала давайте узнаем, что за фрукт такой, эта нечисть. И раз так, то давай-ка я проведу краткий, вводный курс по нежити._

_Ведьмы могут узнавать будущее, ворожить, создавать мощные энергетические потоки, а ими уже управлять предметами, создавать галлюцинации, общаться и ладить с животными. Некоторые высшие ведьмы могут читать мысли, изменять будущее, менять воспоминания, а очень сильные могут менять время. Ведьмам нужен наследник, которому можно будет передать силу. Маги могут делать подобные же вещи, что и ведьмы._

_Про ничей нам уже все понятно. А вот про оборотней можно рассказать и побольше. Молодые оборотни, или как зовут старшие их щенки, мелюзга, котята, проявляли свою сущность в семнадцать-восемнадцать лет. Далее у них происходило развитие. Первой стадией являлось появление силы и поверхностные изменения, такие как появление когтей, силы, выдержки, терпения. С каждым этапом человек становится похожим на того зверя, в которого обращается. Через год человек становится полностью обращаем, то есть проходит инициацию. Оборотень может принимать любые стадии, а самое главное, что превращения никак не отражаются на человеческом облике, и оборотни могут скрываться от людей, а те даже не заметят изменений в близком человеке._

_Сины-люди чувствительные к энергетике. У них несколько другое сознание, и поэтому они воспринимают окружающий мир как энергию. Конечно, они видят остальных не только как энергию, они могут видеть мир, как видят другие люди. Сины не являются опасными для общества, да и не любят они находиться в этом социуме._

_Энергетические же вампиры существа странные. Им не важно откуда брать энергию, будь то свет, растения, животные или люди. Но вот для долголетия дилеммы про питание сложнее. Для того, чтобы высосать энергию из человека (жертва должна быть человеком или нечистью) надо жертву подготовить. Существо должно любить его будущего убийцу. Порой, некоторые вампиры не могут удержаться от соблазна и сами влюбляются, а следовательно не могут убить жертву, ведь новую жертву нельзя заводить, пока первая жива._

_Некоторые уникумы способны понимать животных и растения (не будучи ведьмой) или управлять ими (бывает и такое), некоторые могут иметь энергетические крылья. В обычном состоянии их нет, но когда вызываешь их, сины могут заметить черные, или стальные, или золотые крылья. Остальные могут увидеть их только ночью, при свете луны. Крылья начинают испускать свечение._

_Множество существ существует и существовало, все это хочет уничтожить инквизиция._

Много кто чувствует, что что-то произойдет, и лишь малая часть знает или догадывается, что произойдет. Что-то грядет. Может через год, может через два. Но одно ясно. Это будет близко. Слишком близко. Люди не будут готовы. 


	3. На встречу с судьбой.

Вот невезение! Ну вот почему Маринетт надо было врезаться в тележку именно сегодня! Мало того, что она проспала встречу, так еще и происшествие тут устроила!  
Но устранять беспорядок надо. Мари горячо извинялась и выставляла себя дурой перед прохожими:

— Прошу прощения, я такая неуклюжая! Я не хотела врезаться в тележку и тем более не хотела разбрасывать фрукты: яблоки, уши…ой! в смысле груши, абрикосы, персики, брадобрины… ой! я имела ввиду мандарины, арбузы, дыни, сливы, да я вообще ничего не хотела делать, нет, в смысле я никого не хотела ронять, нет, в смысле… в смысле я не виновата, хотя нет, тут я очень сильно виновата, ну я хочу сказать, что будьте здор… ой, прошу прощения! Простите меня! Прошу Вас, умоля… кхм, я очень сожалею о произошедшем…

При этом Маринетт ползала по полу поднимая фрукты и тараторила, тараторила и тараторила… И если хозяин тележки был по началу в гневе, то за этот монолог девушки он поутратил своей ненависти и раздражения. Да и как обижаться и злиться на человека, когда перед тобой глупое создание ползает, поднимая раскатившиеся продукты по мощенной дороге, с красным от неловкой ситуации лицом, с косичкой, из которой выбились все волосы, несущее всякие глупости? Да, никак. Поэтому торговец поднял девушку и укоризненно посмотрел.

— Конечно, ты опрокинула мой товар… не перебивай! Спасибо хоть на том, что ты осталась, ведь многие продолжают убегать. Конечно, спасибо, что помогла поднять фрукты, но зачем унижаться? Конечно, это не лучший поступок, но выставлять себя дурочкой и нести чушь не самый лучший способ. Имей гордость и достоинство не делать из себя отбросы. Все люди, конечно кроме Лордов и прочих знатных, равны. Ты можешь выказывать уважение старшим, но не унижайся, прошу. Вот, юбку платья испачкала, — с этими словами мужчина опустился перед ней на корточки и принялся отряхивать платье, потом выпрямился — вот, а теперь беги, куда спешила, и смотри куда бежишь.  
Из розовой Маринетт стала красной. Ярко-красной. Она приложила холодные ладоши к лицу. Господи, какой позор. Позорище. Распрощавшись с торговцем, она быстро пошла домой, но опомнившись, повернулась и пошла на площадь. Осмелиться бежать Чэн не могла. С ее то везением это последнее, что надо делать.

— Девушка, помогите мне, прошу.

Маринетт обернулась. Опираясь на стену, стояла старушка.

— Доченька, помоги мне, пожалуйста. Я вот неуклюжая такая, неаккуратная, подвернула ногу. До дома не смогу дойти.

— Конечно, что Вы! Где вы живете? Обопритесь на меня. Вот так.

— Недалеко. Так мало добрых людей, так мало. Ох, и кости уже не те. Да и силы не те. А какой была неаккуратной, так сейчас вообще беда. Вижу, ты очень добрая и отзывчивая…

— Откуда Вы знаете? — чуть ли не с ужасом спросила Маринетт.

— А как же? Торговцу помогли, да и мне подсобили. Какая ты же еще, золотце? Видимо, ты живешь с одним родителем…

— А это то откуда Вам известно? — с замиранием сердца спросила девушка, наверное один удар сердце точно пропустило.

— Да ты привыкла помогать… Вот спешила, да подсобила. Ох, вот уже и мой дом. Там перила, да стена. Как-нибудь сама доберусь. А ты иди на встречу к своему парню.

— Да что Вы! Какой у меня парень?

Старушка хитро улыбнулась и заковыляла домой. Как кстати подвернулась девчушка… Так давно не было добрых и честных людей. Она стала идеальной наследницей Дара. Она даже не заметила сережек! Ну ничего, в нужный момент она обнаружит их. Они ей понадобятся. Чудесный дух, которая именовала себя Тикки, обязательно поможет ей, тогда самой старушки уже не будет в живых. Смерть была близко, она чувствовала это. Рано или поздно. Годом ранее или позже…  
Маринетт «летела» к своим друзьям. А вот и смуглые Алья и Нино.

— Я все объясню, -затараторила Маринетт — сначала я проспала, потом опрокинула тележку, потом меня отчитали, я помогла старушке, ну вот я тут. Упс… Кто это?

***

Адриан сбежал в простой тунике без украшений и в штанах, каковые носили все простолюдины. Так что его не замечали и не обращали никакого внимания, какой смысл смотреть на подмастерье скульптора, или плотника, или резчика, таковых парней бегало множество. Лишь иногда девушки оборачивались на него. Хотя какая ему разница. Он был равнодушен к ним. А вот и смуглый паренек с короткими волосами.

— Привет, Нино.

— О, Адриан. Ты как всегда пунктуален. Ждем Алью. Она классная девчонка, веселая, добрая, милая…

— О, так ты влюблен в нее?

— Что?! Нет, что ты я не…

— Как долго?

Нино протяжно выдохнул и признался:

— Почти с момента нашего знакомства, и да, она ничего не знает, и не стоит упрекать меня…

Забавно. А вот и смуглая девочка. Ее каштановые волосы подкрашены на кончиках русым. А еще родинка на лбу. Но в общих чертах она была чуть ниже Нино, с красивыми формами тела и явно оптимистического настроя. Настоящая оптимистка. И платье у нее ярко-рыжего цвета. Интересно.

— Привет! Я Алья, рада познакомиться Адриан, да ты секрет лишь для Мари, не удивляйся. А она опаздывает? Не удивлена, сто процентов влипла в передрягу.

— Идем в лавку безделушек! Там всякого полно.

«Раз предлагаешь, так пойдем», — подумал Адриан.

И в правду, безделушки были разнообразные. Свистульки, погремушки, стеклянные птицы, диковинные зверьки, страные штучки непонятного предназначения, кольца, сережки, диадемы из дерева и металла, игрушки из дерева, одним, а точнее тремя словами-всего не перечислишь. А когда дверь открывалась, то подвеска над дверью издавала приятный перезвон.

Вот из-за прилавка выскочила низенькая хозяюшка и стала предлагать свои услуги:

— Гости! Рада видеть, рада. Чего желаете?

— Можно посмотреть и присмотреться?

— Да, конечно! Товары любой цены и назначения…

Адриан прошелся между витрин. Ничего его не удивляло, и взгляд ни за что не зацепля… стоп. Адриан взял перстень с выгравированной лапой и подошел к продавцу.

— Хозяюшка, сколько стоит этот перстень?

— Какой? А этот? Мне кажется, что это не лучший выбор. С этим кольцом связана одна неприятна…

— Простите, что перебил, но я бы хотел узнать цену именно этого перстня, а также купить. Это возможно?

— Конечно, с Вас три эргера.

— Прошу прощения, но мне выдали зарплату гиммами.

— Ну тогда давайте Ваш гиммам.

Адриан протянул монету хозяйке. Она взяла его и вернула сдачу, а также протянула перстень.

— Спасибо за покупку, возвращайтесь, а вы молодые люди ничего не купите?

— Нет, мы за компанию, — синхронно ответили Нино и Алья.

Трое вышло из лавки.

— Я сгоняю за чаем в лавку, — кинул Нино и, развернувшись, побежал с сторону одного из домиков.

— Значит, ты и есть Агрест? Обычный парень. И чего девчонки в тебе находят, даже не знаю. Глупо это, влюбляться в человека из высшего сословия. Ничего с ним не получится, лишь нервы измотаешь и расстроишься. Вот, когда вы равны в правах, то все это просто и без заморочек. Осталось только получить благословение родителей. А если не получишь, то сбежать. Смысл жить без любви?

Да, суждения у этой дамочки недетские. Наполненные мудростью и знаниями. Со смыслом. И почему ему врезалось в мозг эта фраза: «Смысл жить без любви?». Горькая истина заложена в нее. Зачем живет Адриан? Кого он любит. Нет. Он любил мать, которая умерла, когда Адриан был малышом. Он видел большую картину в зале, посвященном его родословной. Возможно, он бы любил ее. Возможно. Но ее нет. Пропала или мертва — имеет ли это значение? Ее нет, а значит материнской любви он не знает.

А Алья все говорит и говорит. Говорит.

— Берите чай, отвар из трав! А, то уроню чашки. Я на силу уговорил продавца отдать нам, а потом вернуть.

К ним шел Нино с тремя чашками в руках.

Каждый взял свою и стал тихонько потягивать травяной чай.

Тишина создавала некое умиротворение, спокойствие, ощущение безопасности.  
Потом Нино забрал уже пустые чашки и отнес их хозяину лавки.  
Вот за спиной Нино появилось движение. Никто не замечает. Человек стремительно приближался к ним. К ним приближалось недоразумение.

«Тяжелые удары ног, отдышка, красное лицо, темно-синее платье слабо затянутое, признаки небрежности, недозволительная ошибка, пренебрежение, еще темнее волосы, заплетенные в косу, которая также растрепалась. Неуклюже. Пару раз она споткнулась, чуть не упала. В жарких районах этого материка есть большие, неповоротливые животные. Это был их детеныш, гиппопотамчик. Синий гиппопотамчик. С красной мордашкой».

— Я все объясню, — затараторило недоразумение — сначала я проспала, потом опрокинула тележку, потом меня отчитали, я помогла старушке, ну вот я тут. Упс… Кто это?

«И правда. Неуклюжее недоразумение. И явно надежный друг. Такой друг на свои собственные похороны опоздает. И тем более придет помочь. К концу дела».

— А вы собственно кто?

«Мда. Девушка очень сильно побледнела. То краснеет, то бледнеет. Хамелеон позавидовал бы ей. Гиппопотам-хамелеон. Забавно».

— Я. ну как бы я первая спросила, и слишком по-хамски вы спросили… ну я Маринетт.

Она протянула узкую ладошку. «На пальцах небольшие мозоли. Любит шить или швея?» Адриан взял ее холодную руку и пожал со словами:

— Адриан Агрест. Будем знакомы.

«Да уж. Если мне не показалось, то ее лицо стало на тон зеленее и белее. Точно хамелеон- гиппопотам. Да и ее хватка стала слабее, да и в позе что-то изменилось. Интересно, а если я ей сообщу, что ищу радужного угра, то она поверит? Думаю, это будет жестокая шутка…»

Но в целом прогулка прошла весьма удачно. Нино и Алья шутили и болтали, а вот «Мари», как говорит Алья, молчала и тихо посматривала исподлобья украдкой на Адриана. Парень ничего не замечал. Один раз Маринетт и Адриана оставили наедине поболтать, да вот девушка не смогла выдавить что-нибудь членораздельное.  
Все возвращались с разнообразными чувствами. Адриан думал о новых друзьях, что Хамелеончик тоже неплохая, но привычки вести себя неловко слегка удивляли.  
Нино был рад, что девочкам понравился Адриан, что его друг будет общаться с искренними людьми. Что он не будет одиноким.

***

— Знаешь, Мари. Я вот думаю, ну чего в нем находят девчонки? Обычный парень. Ну да, начитанный, образованный, но это легко добиться каждому, имей он деньги, высокое положение и прочее. Может девушки любят его наследство? Конечно, жениться круто на богатеньком. Он тебе и твоим детям обеспечит будущее, сможет уладить проблемы. Но вот Нино совершенно другой. Мне даже не надо его денег! Он смелый, веселый, общительный, добрый, милый, надежный. Всегда знает как помочь. Чем не идеальный парень?! Тем более он честный. Он мне ни разу не врал. Ему можно доверять. А как доверять человеку, жившему во лжи? Но я хорошо разбираюсь в людях. Думаю, он хороший. Но я же знаю его всего чуть-чуть. И судить не мне сейчас. Но по виду нормальный парень. Совершенно обычный парень…  
Маринетт пискнула.

— Может, может его любят за внешность. Или за тот же ум… Ну он такой… С зелеными глазами, с такими непослушными волосами, так и хочется потрогать! Ну и у него такой смех. Ну вдруг. Не то что я имею ввиду се…

— Оу! Маринетт впервые влюбилась. Радоваться или грустить. Не знаю. Но, боюсь, что ничего не выйдет. Даже если он любит… Нет я же оптимистка! Он сбежит ради тебя! А потом вы поселитесь в лесу и ты нарожаешь ему лесных детишек! И будут ходить слухи о знатном Лорде, сбежавшего ради любимой. Или я сейчас бред сказала?

— Бред, — согласилась Маринетт. — И у меня ничего не выйдет. Прошу, никому об этом не говори!

— Подруга я тебе или нет? — возмутилась Алья.


	4. Начало конца или новшества жизни.

_Девочка бежит по траве, а ее темные волосы развеваются по ветру. Звонкий смех разносится над полем. Она самая счастливая в этом мире, и это отражается на ее лице. Красное платье в черный горошек развевается за ней. Зеленые глаза так и блестят озорным огоньком. Синие, желтые, белые цветы, ковыль, осока, разнообразная трава расступается перед ней, а потом «море» растений смыкается за ней. Внезапно ее зовут по имени. Нет, меня зовут. Я оборачиваюсь и вижу мальчика. Нет, моего брата. Его синие глаза смотрят на меня, отросшие волосы торчат светлым ежиком. Он просит подождать его. За спиной разворачивается огромная туча._

_Появляются сильные порывы ветра. «Море» бушует перед бурей. Мое беспокойство нарастает. Я ищу взглядом родителей. Их нет. Я зову маму. Я не могу вспомнить ее имя. Я не могу вспомнить имени папы. Она не может вспомнить имен родителей. Появляется сильный вихрь и переносит ее в комнату Маринетт. Над ее кроватью стоят призраки. Призраки детей и Адриана. Они смотрят на нее. Все зависит от ее выбора. Они тянут к ней руки. Они просят. Их руки касаются до нее. Касаются ее кожи. Ее горла. Крик застывает, так и не вырвавшись._

Девушка резко села, тяжело дыша. Это сон, только сон, неправда. Ложь. Или что-то другое.

Маринетт легла на кровать и задумалась. Она знает Адриана уже как полгода. Ему восемнадцать. Ей семнадцать и три месяца. И ей ничего не светит. Что-то меняется в ней самой. Она меньше краснеет и бледнеет, но во избежание глупых фраз и ситуаций она старается молчать. А любовь к молодому Лорду не утихла, она лишь окрепла.

Любить Адриана — все равно что любить звезды. Разве кто-то ждет, что закат солнца ответит взаимностью? Поэтому Маринетт молчала. Так было лучше. Он даже не замечал ее. Мало ли у знатного Лорда поклонниц.

Но почему ей снится уже девяносто вторую ночь он и дети? Что это значит? Если они умрут, то как их спасти? Мари не помнила их лица, но точно знала, что они просили помощи и ждали ее выбора. Где они сейчас, эта девчушка и паренек? Что она должна сделать или не сделать? Что? Ни на один вопрос девушка не знала ответа.

О странном сне девушка не рассказывала никому. Алья могла и посмеяться, что Адриан занял все ее мысли, мама не поняла бы ее. Адриану и подавно она не собиралась говорить.

Маринетт легко встала с кровати. Лунный свет освещал улицы Адэра. Говорят, что ночь-время нечисти. Но ночь прекрасна! Небольшие «проколы» в небе, а если говоря обычным языком звезды, сияли на темно-синем куполе. Лунная дорожка шла от «блинчика» на небосводе. Совы летают.

Маська прыгнула на подоконник и начала тереться об девочку. Серебристая шерстка кошки отливала таинственным отблеском. Прохладный ветерок теребил волосы девушки и нежно щекотал кожу.

— Мася, не правда ли, чудесное время?

Кошка довольно за урчала, подтверждая слова Маринетт. Потом она подставила голову под руку девушки, как бы прося погладить ее. Мари положила руку на гибкое тело и стала водить по спине. Кошка мурчала. Потом Маська вспомнила о своих каких-то делах и выпрыгнула на крышу. Надо заметить, что комната Маринетт находилась на втором этаже. Кошка перепрыгивала с крышу на крышу, убегая куда-то вдаль, потом животное стало серебряным пятнышко, а затем и вовсе скрылась из виду.

Маринетт улыбнулась. С кошкой у нее было много хороших воспоминаний. Девушка сделала легкое движение рукой. И на нем появился синий огонь! Маринетт стала с остервенением стряхивать пламя с руки. Оно пропало. Девушка опять сделала то движение. Рука опять стала светиться. Вдруг маленький световой шарик отскочил от ее руки и медленно поплыл по воздуху. Шарику явно хотелось увидеть ее вещи. Дверки шкафа распахнулись и огонек залетел внутрь. Там же вещи! Они сгорят! Маринетт подскочила к шкафу и стала вытаскивать вещи. Ничего не горело. Огонек вертелся у платья, темно-синего. Маринетт пощупала складки платья и обнаружила сверток. В нем лежали сережки. Небольшие, аккуратные с пятью точками. Огонек пропал. Видимо, он хотел, чтобы она одела их. Значит, так надо.

Маринетт вытащила сережки-листики и защелкнула «божьи коровки».

Из воздуха вылетело нечто, сбило девушку и пикнуло. Да уж. Приключения только начинаются.

— Ты кто?

Круто. Говорящее нечто с половину ладошки. Весело.

— А ты? Я вот Маринетт.

— Я? Ах да, я Тикки, — нечто хихикнуло — Дух оберега, который сейчас в твоих ушах. Или Дух амулета. Называй, как хочешь. Это дело принципа. Ведьма передала тебе свою силу. Теперь я могу помочь и объяснить тебе про твои способности. А также я смогу сдерживать тебя на светлой стороне. Думаю, мы подружимся. А ты как думаешь?

***

Луна. Огромный диск он манил. Он притягивал. Адриан чувствовал порывы ветра, животных, людей. Он хотел на волю. Сознание человека покинуло парня, он не мог контролировать превращения. Оборотень выпустил когти, вылез из окна своей башни, аккуратно, не оставляя следов, он принялся спускаться. Большими прыжками он преодолел пространство до стены, ловко подтянулся, вонзив когти в стену, и перелез через стену. Возможно, он научится перепрыгивать со стены на дерево, а потом на башню, но не сейчас. Гибкое тело сделало огромный прыжок. Мышцы не развиты, так что прыжок получился не долгим, пока у человека появилась частично шерсть, когти, уши, яркие всевидящие глаза. Еще прыжок и оборотень на крыше. Человек возвращается

Адриан не понимающе оглянулся. Секунду назад он был в своей комнате, а вот уже на крыше. Он оглянулся назад. За его спиной был замок. Надо возвращаться. Но что-то упрямо твердило ему двигаться дальше. В город. Да и сам Адриан чувствовал свободу. У него когти и шерсть. «Нич!»-ужаснулся парень. Но нет. Зверь не подчинял его. Значит оборотень.

Адриан побежал по черепице крыш. Свобода. Одно чувство свободы одолевало его. Жизнь. Жизнь давала свобода, а не жалкое существование. Мысли. Мысли не покидали его. Счастье и восторг. Жили в его душе.

Оборотень несся по городу. Один в ночи.

Зверь, набегавшись возвратился домой. Забравшись в окно, Адриан убрал когти и шерсть. И встал в центре комнаты. Что-то звало. Предчувствие говорило ему о чем-то. Что-то надо ему. «Что?» - задал мысленный вопрос парень. «Кольцо!» - ответил кто-то, а может и он сам, в голове. И перед взором встало кольцо. То самой, которое купил парень полгода, в день первой встречи с его верными друзьями… Где же оно? Куда задевал он его? Адриан подошел к столу и стал выдвигать ящики. Его там нет. Тогда парень начал обшаривать комнату. И вдруг вспомнил, что положил в свой тайник! Он подбежал к стене, сдвинул тумбочку и нащупал дверцу. Аккуратно поддетая ножичком, одна плитка сдвинулась и открыла пространство за собой. В нем лежал сверток. Адриан схватил кольцо. Бумажная обертка шуршала. Он развернул ее. В бумаге лежал перстень из неизвестного металла, камень, инкрустированный в кольцо, испускал слабое зеленоватое свечение. Адриан одел кольцо.

Появилось зеленое свечение и нечто темное вылетело на него.

— Апчхи! — разнеслось по комнате.

Адриан испугался. Хватит с него потрясений! Он оборотень, а сейчас еще черный чихающий комок находится в его комнате.

— Мур. Бессовестные. Порядком, двадцать пять лет держали в этой побрякушке меня! А где мой сы-ыр? Ну рыба на худой конец. Хотя нет. Она противная, вонючая, склизкая… Камамбер! Где мой камамбер?! Я требую ответить мне!

— Не кричи! — шикнул Адриан. — Разбудишь! Все спят. Тебя не должны услышать. Кто ты такой вообще?

— Приехали. Плагг. А ты, нахал, кто ты таков?

— Адриан. Адриан Агрест. Дай я тебя разгляжу.

— А-а-а, это те кто мешают простому народ… Швет! — зашипел Плагг. Не вовремя зажег свечку Адриан. — Убери швет. Гласа!

Плагг был не больше груши. Черный, с хвостиком и ушками. Красивый. С усиками.

Таково знакомство наших героев с Квами. Но мы же помним и про темную сторону нечисти?

***

Среди нежити прошли слухе о неком маге, который предлагал свободу от бича людей и Инквизиции, что пришло время свободы нечисти. Должно появиться восстание. А поведет войско сам маг. Звали его весьма мутно. И смешно для злодея. Как бабочку. Хищная моль, или Бражник. Но не важно. Все равно глупо. Но это ведь не главное. Сама суть идеи, мысль о свободе всколыхнула все фибры души, взбудораживая сознание. Свобода. Жизнь. Права. Возможности. Всесилие.

Поэтому таковая мысль переходила от нечисти к нечисти, из разума в разум. Те кто пожирал или убивал свою жертву отпускали, если это был один из <i>них</i>, и просили передать весть другому. Вскоре все знали, что собрание будет в заброшенном замке, где по легенде была убита семья. Знатных Лордов вырезали, пока они спали, а теперь их души ходят по замку и убивают всех, кого встретят. А если скажешь фразу, которую они ждут, то ты можешь жениться на одной из одиннадцати дочерей Лорда и остаться в живых. Может они все были оборотнями, может так все и было, а может эти Лорды и переехали из замка, никто не знал, но суеверный народ боялся и опасался этих мест. Но если и призраки существовали, то им не имело смысла трогать нечисть. Они и так обречены на смерть. Недаром их зовут нежить. Не жить. Не жить им обычной жизнью, не прожить в обществе, не примут их в люди, не будут они нормальными. Их участь быть изгоем.

Наступила ночь. Многие сравнивают ее матушкой, волшебницей. Но волшебства не бывает. Волшебство- обман для наивных существ, которые хотят получать все даром. За все надо платить, а за магию и подавно. Маги учат свои заклинания, делают подпитку, они отдают жизнь. Свою или чужую. Свое время или чужое. Но ведь время ночи волшебное. Оно неповторимое. Волшебство бывает только от природы. Ты можешь из небольшой крупинки вырастить огромное дерево. Разве не волшебство. Магии, которая даром не бывает. Ночь завораживает. И в ней невидно много.

Допустим, как часть существ хочет поднять восстание, поработить людей, подчинить их своей воле и заставить работать на них. Всего-то!

Толпы нечисти стекались к развалинам. Маги ставили невидимость, ничи зыркали по толпе, ведьмы помогали другим, сины тихо стояли в стороне, энергетические вампиры присматривались к толпе и надеялись увидеть одного из «долгожителей», в смысле своих. Оборотни присоединялись к толпе стаями, а другие лишь решили послушать «бабочку». Многие шли сюда, чтобы узнать новое. Они готовы объединиться. Против тех, кто сделал их никем.

Обычно темный замок светился изнутри от множественных факелов и синих, белых, желтых энергетических сфер, летающих по воле мысли ведьмы или мага. Замок ожил.

Перенесемся в главную залу замка. Вот поднятие. На нем стоит человек. В шляпе, в камзоле, в маске, в плотно облегающих штанах, на ногах высокие сапоги на золотистых застежках. Вся одежда бледно-фиолетовая. В руках трость. Вероятнее всего, незнакомец и есть Бражник.

Толпа же под ним переговаривалась.

— Тихо! — пронесся усиленный голос над залом. — Тихо. Я собрал Вас здесь, потому что наша жизнь не может продолжаться так дальше. Я призываю Вас объединиться, разработать план, захватить власть, забрать ее у Лордов. Из-за их прихоти мы страдаем, нас унижают. Но у нас есть силы, нас больше, так почему мы должны бояться их?

— А почему мы должны слушать тебя? Что заставит нас внимать тебе? Что ты можешь предложить нам? Что ты делаешь лучше нас? — стал вызнавать оборотень.

— Думаю.

— Ты утверждаешь, что мы не можем думать? Что мы без мозглые твари? Ты хочешь лишь власти!

— А кто ее не хочет? Кто не хочет вершить судьбами? Ты же альфа своей стаи. Ты _знаешь_ , как приятно решать, как правильно, а как нет. Ты со мной или против меня?

— Моя стая сама по себе.

С этими словами оборотень двинулся к выходу из зала. Остальные из его стаи двинулись на выход. По залу прошелся ропот.

— Я повторю свой вопрос. И пусть каждый задумается. Вы со мной или нет?!


	5. Обычная необычная жизнь.

— Так ты что-то вроде Духа камешка?

— Ага. Камня Чудес. Благодаря ему ты сможешь сдерживать силы, что таятся в тебе. Та колдунья была могущественна. Очень-очень. А ты ее наследница. Тебе столько магии не надо, зато она может вызвать в тебе худшую сторону и разрушить все вокруг.

— Ты будешь мне что-то вроде подруги?

— Подруги-наставницы. Но боюсь, что никому ты о своих силах не можешь рассказать. Могущественный маг — человек с множеством врагов. И придется хранить от всех все в тайне. Вдруг твой папа окажется могущественным колдуном, а ты не сможешь защититься.

— К счастью или нет, но об отце мне не придется беспокоиться. Раз я его не встречала до этого дня, то и дальше не встречу.

— Ой, прошу прощения… Я не знала, что это щекотливая тема для разговора. Но лучше никому не говори.

— Не буду. Кстати, что за огонек, который чуть не спалил мне всю одежду?

— Ты о энергетическом шаре? Это твое первое заклинание. Когда сила ведьмы становится достаточно сильное, то они непроизвольно создают первое заклинание. Энергетический шар — достаточно сложная штука. Некоторые маги не могут научиться вызывать их даже через пять лет после обнаружения силы. Но как я говорила, ты сильная ведьма. Да и они безопасны. В основном используются для освещения.

— Интересно и замудренно. А точно я справлюсь? Это так сложно, я неуклюжая, беспол…

— Кстати о неуклюжести. Возможно, ты сильно изменишься. И поэтому ты должна будешь вести себя как прежде.

***

Маринетт уже как неделю занималась с Тикки.

— То что мы ушли в лес для занятий, совсем не значит, что ты можешь вести себя как гиппопотам! Двигайся быстрее! Энергетическая сфера почти догнала тебя! Разбей ее другой! В смысле ты не можешь? Ты просто не хочешь! Ну же, Мари, ты можешь!

— Это нереально!

Маринетт сшила специально для занятий костюм. Девушка носилась по поляне от синей сферы. Та лишь размеренно с тихим вумканьем летела за ней. Вум.

— Она от меня отстанет?

— Пусти ответную сферу. Сбей ее.

Маринетт проскользила по траве до дерева, обогнула дуб и выбросила резко руку вперед. С кончиков пальцев сорвался шар и сбил встречный.

Девушка устала. Она доплелась до реки, скинула с себя вещи и нырнула. Когда она всплыла на поверхность, то ее рубашка прилипла к телу. Белая ткань облегала ее тонкую фигуру. И тут ее сердце замерло. Блондин сидел на берегу и смотрел… на птиц. Маринетт осторожно пробралась к одежде, стараясь, чтобы ее не заметили, быстро оделась и пригляделась к парню. Юноша сидел к ней спиной. Высокий. Блондин. Фух. Не Адриан. Девушка громко выдохнула.

Парень услышал ее и обернулся. На его голове были уши. Как у кота или пантеры. На нем была туника, которую он чуть подтянул поясом. Штаны, черные, вроде обтягивающие, но не стесняющие движений. На ногах ботинки. Руки в перчатках.

— Странная, — удивленно выдохнул парень, а может и не парень, маг их разберет, этих оборотней, — кто одевает одежду, поверх мокрой рубашки?

— А ты не следил за мной?

— А ты думаешь есть чего посмотреть? — ответил неоднозначным вопросом на вопрос. Кот. Точно, а на будет звать его Котом.

Девушка вспыхнула.

— Было бы кому показывать! Таких юношей полно! Не ты один такой! В смысле, ты не один такой… пошлый и грубый!

***

Вот это поворот. Стоило попытаться завязать разговор, а эта девчонка уже нагрубила и оскорбила. Адриан не замечал такого за Маринетт. Хотя… Он не видел ее почти неделю. Ну не могла она так быстро измениться.

— Вот те на! Хочешь познакомиться, а тебе грубят. Раз так, то пока, — буркнул Кот.

— Стой, прости, я просто не с той ноги встала сегодня утром. Я на самом деле незлая, негрубая. Я Маринетт.

— Рад познакомиться Маринетт. Но мне и правда надо идти. До свидания… Принцесса.

— До встречи! — закричала Мари в спину Адриана, а потом шепотом добавила. — Пф. Я не принцесса.

Адриан услышал слова и усмехнулся. Упрямая девчонка!

Оборотень подтянулся, забрался на дерево и ловко начал перескакивать с ветки на ветку. Когда он добрался до дома и превратился обратно, то Плагг заметил:

— Странная она какая-то. Не? И где мой сыр?

— Она всегда такая, — сказал Адриан, протягивая сыр духу, — Маринетт просто не может быть не странной. Что думаешь, может мне встретиться сегодня с Альей и Нино? Я вижу в этом достаточно неплохую идею.

— Учился б обращаться. Меня тошнит после твоей трансформации.

— А лопать сыр не тошнит?

— Сыр — это святое!

***

Маринетт шла по магазину с тканями. Некоторое время она подрабатывала в прачечной, так что у нее накопилась сумма денег, требуемая на исполнение ее заветной мечты. Почти ее мечты.

Маринетт любила придумывать платья, у нее были некоторые наряды, сделанные по своим зарисовкам. Главной мечтой было желание сшить бальное платье, по одному из набросков. Ткань, черная, красная, в точку накладывалась слоями, сшивалась, преобразовывалось, и получалось платье ее мечты. Но вот что-что, а вот это платье неосуществимо. Никогда. Не было таких денег у Мари. Да и применение ему не найти. Но вот маленькая идея в голове девушки засела прочно.

И вот Мари шагает между стеллажами. Вот они. Ткани. Те самые.

— А по силам Вам купить эти ткани? Существуют хуже качеством и покрасом, так что Вы можете их приобрести.

— Можно эти ткани. Мне примерно… Да, столько, сколько вы и показываете. Вот. Три гиммама. Так могу купить ткани?

Маринетт посмотрела голубыми глазами на продавца. Тот осмотрел деньги, положил в кошелек и принес ножницы. Чирк-чирк и готово. Он запаковал ткань в бумагу и протянул сверток девушке. Та взяла сверток, как нечто ценное, прижала к груди, выдохнула, распрощалась и вышла из лавки.

Мечта… Она выдохнула и пошла. Да! Вот! Счастье! Мари, припрыгивая, шла домой. Открыла дверь и поднялась по лестнице. Потом подскочила к кровати и аккуратно распаковала ткань. Красная в черный горошек. Черная. И красная. Плотная. Ее.

Она аккуратно свернула ее обратно, убрала. Тут ее осенило! Она опять чуть не забыла про встречу с подругой!

Маринетт вышла из дома, закрыла дверь и пошла к площади. Вот крашенные волосы Альи.

— Эй! Тормозу привет!

— Ооо. Кто-то пришел вовремя! Сегодня конец света?

— По твоим словам я вообще всегда опаздываю.

— Мари? Ты обиделась? Я не хотела оскорбить тебя. Ты лучше расскажи чего до этого не приходила?

— Да небольшие дела были. Сейчас нет. Просто подрабатывала. Новые ткани купила.

— Ааа. Опять шьешь? Ясно. О, смотри кто идет!

— О! Привет, Маринетт. Давно не виделись. Хотя нет. Недельку назад пересекались.

— И тебе того же, Нино! Привет, Адриан, — сказала Маринетт и потупила взгляд. Да, что бы там не говорила Тикки, но вот характер и манера общения девушки с Адрианом никогда не уйдут.

— Привет, Маринетт, — нет, явно Адриану показалось, что что-то в ней изменилось. Осталась такой же.

— Давайте пойдем в заброшенный замок?!

— Тот самый?

— Не бойся, Мари, призраки не съедят тебя.

— Мы их сами съедим.

— Молчали бы лучше, Алья, Нино.

— Можно сходить. Но по достоверным данным призраков не существует.

— Даже Агрест поддержал!


	6. Окраины.

«…Мы не знаем, что жизнь приготовит нам завтра,

Возможно, прекрасный дворец превратится в развалины…»

Ребята договорились встретиться в восемь часов у башни с часами. Маринетт надела ту же одежду, что и утром, и взяла рюкзачок. Алья надела кожаные штаны и куртку (ого, нашла где-то такую клевую одежку). Парни пришли в удобных штанах.

Беспокойство пожирало Маринетт изнутри. Слова Тикки не давали покоя. Плохое предчувствие твердило о ужасах. Маринетт с радостью осталась бы дома, но услышать от друзей, а тем более от Адриана, что она трусиха, ей не хотелось.

Алья чувствовала, что это будет клевое приключение. Она скакала от нетерпения. Заброшенный замок! Надо доказать, что призраков нет.

Нет и не будет.

Адриан думал, что Хамелеончик выглядит странно и… кажется, испуганно? Алье вон не терпится пойти в замок. Нино не пришел… а нет. Вон он идет. Явно спешит влипнуть в историю. Глупцы. Не знаю, но Плагг почему-то утверждает, что они глупцы.

Нино жаждал этого вечера. Алья даже как-то странно и необычно предложила провести время. И они проведут хорошо ночь в этом замке.

***

Развалины замка находились на окраине Адэра. Давно заброшенный замок проседал, обваливался, вид явно был другим, нежели во времена, когда люди еще жили в нем.

«Окна и бойницы,

Будто темные глазницы,

Смотрят и следят,

Погубить тебя хотят.

Остановишься — умрешь,

И костей не соберешь…»

Что за…? Маринетт недоумевала. Ощущение, что кто-то сказал эти слова в ее голове. Хотя так и было. Девушка испуганно оглянулась. Никого не было. И явно никто не слышал этих слов. Значит, она должна идти быстрее.

Девушка припустила к замку.

— Кто-то захотел все-таки поддержать идею и посетить замок? — усмехнулась Алья. — Эй, подожди нас!

В голове отдались слова: «Остановишься — умрешь, и костей не соберешь…». Не собрать ей костей, если затормозиться. Нет. Она не остановится.

Ребята наконец-то догнали ее у ворот. Тяжелые двери были открыты. Раздались тяжелые удары часов из города. Полночь. Юноши и девушки зашли в замок. Маринетт заметила легкое свечение. Идти туда не хотелось, но что-то шептало и звало ее.

Девушка направилась к тени. Вот она. Девочка помахала ей рукой и жестом поманила за собой. Маринетт направилась за ней. Эх, почему же Тикки осталась дома?

Призрак обернулась и посмотрела на девушка доверчивыми и милыми глазами.

— Ты поможешь мне?

Что можно ответить ребенку? Пускай и призраку?

— Конечно. Что надо сделать?

«Ничего, — раздалось в ее голове, — ты и так помогла. Теперь ты не сможешь отказаться. Призраком не врут». Постепенно робкая улыбка девочки превращалась в оскал. Губы растягивались в злорадной усмешке, глаза становились злыми, ощущалось, как ее сердце темнеет и становится черным, как ночь. Как пустота.

Маринетт хотела убежать, но ей что-то мешало. Ее мыслей становилось все меньше и меньше. Ноги сами шли. Куда-то. Лестница уходила спиралью вверх. Ступенька, шаг, ступенька, шаг. Ждет ее Ад. «Чтобы ты не умерла в неведении, я должна, ну просто обязана объяснить тебе все, — девочка подпрыгивала и запрыгивала спиной на ступени вверх, смотря в лицо Маринетт, — смотри. Мы умерли, нашу жизнь забрали, вырвали из нас. Мы не чувствуем себя живыми, хоть и существуем. И мы можем почувствовать хоть небольшое удовлетворение, лишь когда забираем чужую жизнь. Мы смотрим, как они мучаются. Умирают. Мы забираем их жизнь, получая ощущение обладания собственной. Ты очень мило согласилась помочь мне почувствовать себя живой. Благодарю. Конечно, остался еще один вопрос. Почему мы не напали, когда здесь было сборище магов и прочей нечисти? Их трудно сбить с пути, заставить забыть себя. А вот ты сомневаешься, кто ты такая, зачем живешь. Ты даже не уверена являешься ли ты человеком. Думаю, перед смертью надо узнать многие ответы на вопросы. На один я могу ответить. Ты являешься человеком, пока поступаешь человечно. Мы пришли».

Маринетт стояла на краю башни. Земля была где-то далеко внизу. Ветер хлестал девушку волосами по лицу, как бы пытаясь привести ее в чувство. А может и хотел ее сбросить с края. Маринетт сделала шаг к обрыву ее жизни. К краю конца ее жизни. Еще шаг. Остался последний…

***

Адриан увидел что-то за своей спиной. Он обернулся. Парень мог поклясться, что секунду назад здесь было что-то голубое. Он сделал шаг в темноту. Ощущение что кто-то следит за ним и сейчас набросится не покидало его…

— Эй, чего замер! Мы идем дальше, ваше высочество!

Сезер и Ляиф прыснули за его спиной. Пусть смеются. Ребята пошли в следующую залу. Так они обошли пол уровня.

— Где это недоразумение? — спросил Адриан.

— Черт, бежим искать ее.

Ребята бросились по тем местам, где ходили до этого. Алья обнаружила лестницу вверх. Тяжело дыша, друзья выскочили на верхнюю часть башни. Одинокая фигура стояла рядом с краем. Темные волосы развевались по ветру.

— Нет, Маринетт! — закричала Алья, подскочила к девушке и обняла ее за ноги, не давая спрыгнуть.

***

«Прыгай!» — кричало нечто в ней. Какая-то девушка подскочила к ней и схватила за ноги, мешая. Значит, придется прыгать с ней. Две жизни. Вдвойне приятно. Но что-то мешало глубоко в душе. Маленькая искорка жизни. Девушка заплакала. Слезы текли по щекам. Что-то внутри одинокого существа пыталось что-то вспомнить. Алья! Девушку зовут Алья! И она лучшая подруга Маринетт. И она не умрет. Ни Мари, ни Алья. Не сегодня!

Нечто голубое отлетело от фигуры Маринетт. Девчонка зло зыркнула на Алью, Нино, а потом на Адриана, который был единственным другом Мари, который видел призрака. Зло посверлив его взглядом, тень спрыгнула с башни. При соприкосновении с поверхностью, фантом растворился в земле.

Маринетт осела на пол, отползла от края и заревела. Ее лучшая подруга обняла ее за плечи и тоже заплакала. Сквозь слезы девушка сказала:

— Прости меня…

Когда шок у Мари прошел, то она попросила:

— Пойдемте побыстрее из этого ужасного места.

Ребята быстро спустились из башни, покинули замок и пошли быстрее домой. Перед тем, как распрощаться с Маринетт Адриан спросил лишь одно:

— Ты тоже ее видела?

Девушка кивнула.

Они еще долго не забудут этого.


	7. Один из семейства кошачьих.

Девушка встала и потянулась. Наконец-то она закончила свой наряд. Эх… Теперь можно и отдохнуть. Маринетт бухнулась на кровать и заснула. А вот проснулась от… ледяной воды, которая стекала по лицу и лилась за шиворот. Над девушкой летала Квами с пустой кружкой.

— Маринетт, прости… Но тебя не разбудить… Если хочешь магический наряд, то ты должна провести обряд сегодня. Через час. А то только через месяц можно будет провести…

— Тикки! Я теперь мокрая! И мне х-холодно… Сейчас соберусь, и мы пойдем.

Через десять минут Мари переоделась и вышла с Тикки из дома. Ну как вышла… Вылезла в окно.

Зеленая трава слегка щекотала ноги, а хвоя мягко пружинила пружинила. Совы ухали вдалеке. Складывалось ощущение, будто кошмары притаились за спиной в темноте и ждут, пока ты потеряешь бдительность, тогда они нападут. Убьют. И съедят. Брр. Ну и мысли!

Девушка вышла на поляну. Она была идеально круглая. Вода, преодолевая притяжение земли, затекала на пень, который стоял по центру поляны. Толстое, многовековое дерево росло когда-то здесь, а сейчас от него остался один лишь пень с глубокой выемкой в центре. Лунка была в форме цветка с центром-звездой. Выемка была заполнена водой. Туда-то и положила Маринетт свое платье. Ткань расправилась в воде. Свет, который делал воду серебряной, теперь освещал поляну голубовато-фиолетовым светом.

Девушка сняла почти все вещи, так что она осталась в одной рубашке. Ведьма достала из узелка мазь. Взяв веточку, она стала выводить узоры на лице, руках, по всему телу. Потом она сняла с себя и рубашку.

И таинственные узоры покрыли и оставшиеся участки кожи.

Девушка подняла глаза к луне. Свет подал на узоры, становясь частью Маринетт. Энергия текла по ее жилам. Она выставила руки и энергия начала бить в выемку пня. Глаза стали большими, с узкими зрачками. Ведьма стала произносить непонятные слова на неизвестном языке. Горловые звуки пели о духах, силе, луне, жизни и смерти…

Яркая вспышка осветила поляну, пройдясь по ней волнами. Руны засветились красным на теле девушки. Речь ускорилась, слова стали сливаться в нечленораздельный поток звуков. Энергия прошлась новой рябью по поляне. Внезапно все стихло.

Маринетт подошла к «чаше» в дереве. От одежды шло несильное сияние, это единственное что напоминало о том, что сейчас происходило.

Девушка натянула на себя одежду и произнесла заклинание. Наряд тихо растворялся, а вместе с ним и пропадали руны с тела девушки. Вот уже на поляне стоит обычная голая девушка. Замерзшая голая девушка. Мари дошла до своей одежды, оделась, а затем вернулась к своему костюму. День прошел не за зря!

Девушка добежала до своего дома, легко взобралась на крышу и запрыгнула в комнату.

Через десять минут, как Маринетт легла в кровать, задремала, как кто-то постучал к ней в окно. Тук-тук. Черт! Кому надо в такое позднее время хочет ее видеть?! Тут до ведьмы дошло, что она живет на втором этаже. Ну и прихватила заодно сковородку!

Тихонько подойдя к окну сбоку, девушка открыла окно.

***

_Адриан спросил у Плагга:_

_— Слушай, а если меня узнают? Мне нужен костюм! Мало кто может узнать известного наследника Агреста! До такого не знать могла только Маринетт, и то сейчас-то она меня знает!_

_— Не парься, оборотень, — промямлил Дух, пожирая камамбер, — в функции твоего кольца включается обеспечение нарядом! О, какие умные слова вспомнил! Теперь где еще камамбер?_

Было это примерно две недели назад. А сейчас Агрест, сам того не замечая, добрался до дома Маринетт. Может следует заглянуть к ней? Парень запрыгнул на крышу, подошел к окну и постучал. Чего-то долго не открывает… подозрительно. Но вот окно открылось, и пантера запрыгнул в окно, как вдруг что-то огрело его по голове. Говорил же, что подозрительно! Наверное, кто-то напал на девушку и…

Последнее, что успел сказать Кот, прежде чем отрубиться, это было:

— Не трогать принцессу!

***

Маринетт стояла в шоке. Она убила оборотня! Девушка заплакала…

— Котик, не умирай… Я не хотела… Я больше не буду…

Она прижала тело парня к себе и разрыдалась еще сильнее.

Вдруг раздался сдавленный кашель, тело мертвеца затрепыхалось, и глухо раздался голос:

— Молоко, али сосиски?

Наливай скорее виски!

Умирать, так умирать,

Маринетт поцеловать?

И оборотень опять отрубился. Двойной шок! Мертвецы хотят целовать девушку! А еще мертвецы сочиняют стихи!

Маринетт аккуратно опустила тело парня и отошла подальше. Кто знает, что может быть у Кота на уме? Прошло десять минут. Девушка уже задремала, сидя на краешке кровати.

— Где мои сосиски? А где виски?

От неожиданного поворота девушка вздрогнула.

— Кот? Ты в порядке? — опасливо косясь на оборотня, спросила девушка.

Тут парень вскочил и закричал:

— Стоять, не с места! Моя принцесса!

По лестнице послышались шаги…

— Черт! Прячься под кровать!

Как только Кот шмыгнул под кровать, а девушка залезла под одеяло, то дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату заглянула Сабины.

— Мари? Ты в себе? Что случилось, я слышала отсюда странные звуки…

Девушка откашлялась:

— Н-ничего… Всего-то приснился сон. Ну там яблоки летали и пытались меня сожрать. А потом они съели Алью… Ну и я заплакала я. Но в итоге я смогла найти главное яблоко, но выскочил принц и заорал: «Стоять не с места! Моя принцесса!»

— Опять твои бредовые сны? — спросила, обеспокоенно и устало глядя на дочь, Сабина.

— Да… — грустно отозвалась Маринетт. — Но думаю, они скоро пройдут!

— Думаешь? Раз так, то спокойной ночи!

И мать развернулась и ушла. Как только дверь закрылась, то кровать затряслась, то есть кот истерично прыснул под кроватью:

— Летающие яблоки? Хи-хи! Которые сожрали какую-то девушку? Ха-ха! Ты хоть поняла, что сказала? Уха-ха!

— Если скажешь еще слово, то я тебя до смерти изобью сковородкой, — сказала девушка, которая уже вылезла из кровати и зло смотрела под кровать, — вылезай!

— Принцесса! Мрр. Не гневайтесь!

И оборотень подхватил девушку на руки, легко скатился по крыше и понесся к фонтану. Фонтан жизни, так называли это место. Скульптура в фонтане изображала птицу, которая несла дитя в неизвестные дали. По легенде, когда-то давно существовали птицы, которые могли принести ребенка в семью, если у родителей не было и не могло быть детей, а те жаждали сына или дочь, то семья могла получить дитя с первым лучом солнца. Потом же птицы исчезали. Но эта птица не могла бросить ребенка, она летела и летела. Но злые люди не дали ей прилететь к семье. И когда начало светать, то птица хотела оставить ребенка на площади. Но первый луч коснулся ее, птица окаменела, а так как птица касалась узелка с девочкой, то и маленький человечек тоже окаменел. С тех пор птиц не стало. Но некоторые старцы утверждают, что у были есть продолжение. Что наступит день, когда магия будет уважаема опять, когда мудрая семья правителей обзаведется ребенком, тогда-то птицы вернуться из небытия.

— Кот!

— Кот? Я не кот. Я пантера Нуар!

— Верни меня домой! — оставила без внимания замечание Кота девушка.

— Я не похититель. Верну. Но думаю, что еще летающих яблок твоя мама не переживет!

— И зачем ты только пришел ко мне?

— Мне скучно.

— Знаешь историю про собаку, которой было скучно и она приставала к прохожим?

— Расскажи!

— Жила была собака. И стало ей однажды скучно. И тогда стала она просить незнакомцев поиграть с ней. Но никто не обращал на нее внимания. Но нашелся один человек, который заметил ее, забрал ее…

— И что дальше?

— И сделал человек из нее шаурму. Ибо нечего приставать ко мне ночью! — Мари толкнула парня. Тот же упал в фонтан и зашипел.

— Точно, ты Кот. Только коты и кошки шипят.

— Такой момент испортила!

— Какой такой?

— Могли бы поцеловаться!

Девушка округлила глаза.

— Что?!

Кот понесся от с галактической скоростью от девушки. Та же естественно с обычной. Ну и конечно же, Кот налетел на нее сзади. Девушка перевернулась и густо покраснела. Оборотень нависал над ней. Тот тоже был весьма смущен, но меньше чем девушка.

— М-может уйдешь с меня?

Кот хотел ответить колкостью или поцеловать, но представил, как это выглядит со стороны. Агрест пробрался в комнату девушки, которая работает в пекарне своей матери, оказался огретым сковородкой, поваляться под кроватью (можно сказать на пыльном полу, но тогда бы это было бы ложью), послушал про летающих яблок, которые жрут людей, поплавал в фонтане, а сейчас наследник престола набросился на бедную девушку, повалил ее на брусчатку и… Все очень сильно смахивает на развратный роман. От смеха у парня подкосились руки и он повалился на девушку. Стоп. Что это такое мягкое? Теперь настало время покраснеть парня, который ни разу не целовался с кем-то, а о другом говорить и подавно не надо, впрочем, и Маринетт тоже.

— Может сползешь с меня? — повторила девушка, которая теперь еще была придавлена телом парня. — Ты тяжеленный! — засипела из-под парня ведьма. — Я жить может быть хочу!

Оборотень откатился, продолжая смеяться, весь красный.

— Не вижу ничего смешного.

Красный Адриан сказал:

— Прости, просто я вспомнил хорошую шутку. Не обижайся. Ладно?

Ребята говорили и смеялись почти три часа. А потом Кот отнес девушку домой.

***

Маринетт неслась по улицам. Вот ей навстречу бежит девушка, прочь от чего-то неизвестного.

— Что произошло?

— На площади какая-то ведьма в зеленом наряде. Она управляет растениями, разрушает все!

— Спасибо! — прокричала девушка, которая уже бежала в какой-то безлюдный проулок.

Там она произнесла заклинание. По телу и одежде прошла рябь и на девушке материализовалось платье. Ведьма поскакала по крышам в центр города. Там уже находился какой-то парень, который прыгал по крышам, площади, балконам, отбиваясь от длинных «щупальцев» растений. Ба! Да это же Кот! Парень отскочил в безопасную сторону, то есть к девушке.

— Кто Вы такая? Вы можете созерцать пантеру Нуар, то есть меня, — и оборотень поклонился перед девушкой.

— Меня зовут Леди…

— Ледибаг? — подсказал Кот. — Ведь вы так сильно похожи на божью коровку…

— Да, Вы правы. Ну, что ж, приступим.

Мари оттолкнулась от крыши и взмыла, перелетая на другой дом. Девушка в низу закричала усиленным голосом:

— Рада вас видеть! Я Ризз. Повелительница Растений. Я могу говорить от лица Хищной Моли. Он ненавидит вас. Вы решили помочь правителям, а им плевать на вас. Им лишь бы убить вас. И они это сделают. Помогите Моли, а он одарит вас и поможет вам. Выполнит все что вы захотите.

— Раз он ненавидит нас, да будет так! — воскликнул оборотень, пытаясь отвлечь внимание сумасшедшей от девушки.

За этот бессмысленный монолог он и Леди уже обдумали план, этот шедевр перебросила ведьма по телепатической связи. Девушка прошмыгнула за спину. За уроки с Тикки Маринетт поняла, что людям без силы могут передать способности через предмет, который находится рядом с человеком, и которому жертва эмоционально привязана. Связь может быть сильной и слабой.

Так вот. Ледибаг решила, что акума находится в лейке, которая стояла рядом с Ризз. Цветочница, а именно ей и являлась злодейка, очень любила эту лейку. Ее подарила мать, после чего бросила ее. Но девочка любила маму, и до сих пор девушка любила эту лейку, единственное воспоминание о матери.

Маринетт заметила краем глаза, что стебель сбил Кота с ног и хорошенько приложил его об стену. Значит, времени совсем нет. Ведьма увернулась от растения и разломала лейку. Оттуда вылетела акума. Девушка создала энергетический вихрь, и ее подбросило. Она схватила бабочку и опустилась на площадь. Она направила силу в пространство между ладошками, а затем развела руки. Оттуда вылетела светлая бабочка. Затем ведьма провела рукой и восстановила все что было разрушено. Забравшись на дом, Мари подбежала к пантере Нуар. Девушка закатала штанину парня и подняла тунику. Поведя рукой, девушка убрала лужу крови под телом парня. Затем обмазала раны. Она задрала полы платья, которые были ей по колено, и положила голову героя на ноги. Она поцеловала его в лоб и почесала под подбородком. Тот заурчал. Девушка засмеялась:

— Ты точно Кот! Кот… Нуар!

Ради той, которая так смеялась, которая так улыбается ему, которая положила его голову на свои колени, которая смотрела на него обеспокоенно и настороженно, ради незнакомки, которая пришла так вовремя, которая не побоялась трудностей, которая так легко победила злодейку. Ради девушки, которая зовется Ледибаг он готов умереть. Ради его Леди. Раз Кот Нуар, значит Кот Нуар.

— Чего сразу Котом обзываться? Уже так два человека назвали за день! — ну, надо же для приличия побунтовать!

— А разве ты против?

— Нет, моя Леди! — воскликнул Кот и улыбнулся кровавым ртом.

Маринетт пробормотала:

— Не дай, Хищная Моль, такое приснится!


	8. Рассвет.

Одинокий силуэт девушки вырисовывался на фоне пылающего неба. На самом его краешке были желтоватые обрывки облаков, потом огненно-рыжие, переходящие в красный. А на самой кромке малиновый переходит в насыщенно-синий.

Давайте взглянем на лицо ранней пташки. Правильные, красивые формы лица четко очерчены тёмными, иссиня-черными волосами. Прядки волос замысловато сплетаются в чудную причёску. Маленькие волны-колечки переходят от передней части головы к спине, а там соединяются в изящную косу. Голубые глаза смотрят настойчиво вперед, высматривая кого-то внизу. Девушка кого-то ждет. Надо еще заметить, что половину ее лица скрывает маска. Да и одета она в необычный наряд.

— Моя Леди, Вы не замерзли? Сегодня прохладно. Я мог бы Вас согреть. Тебе бы помогли жаркие объятия? Нет, Леди не избивай меня!

— Глупый Кот! Хватит паясничать. Идем, я уже тебя заждалась.

— Рад слышать, что Леди скучала по мне.

Девушка хотела возразить, но посмотрев на золотистые волосы парня, то как он подставляет лицо солнцу, а также кое-что еще…

— Да, Котик, мир бы без тебя был бы не тем…

Нуар ошеломленно обернулся и… нога провалилась в дырку, а затем и весь оборотень застрял в крыше. Благо Ледибаг схватила его за руку, не давая Коту провалиться окончательно и бесповоротно в дыру. Девушка широко улыбалась.

— Конечно, мы бы умерли, если бы и я была бы столь внимательна и осторожна, как и мой дорогой герой.

В словах Леди было много обидного и унизительного, но как только Кот посмотрел на нее, то понял, что обижаться на ведьму не имеет смысла. Глаза излучали тепло, и даже если бы Кот подумал на его описание, как на издевку, то сейчас бы он точно понял, что слова значат похвалу и комплимент, а не оскорбление. Леди и вправду думает о нем, как о герое. Что-то в глубине парня приятно заворочалось и осталось довольно урчать. Приятно.

— Раз так, то обещайте мне, что не покинете Вы меня. Всегда будете со мной.

— Глупенький, конечно, я буду с тобой всегда. А вдруг ты умрешь? Кто поможет мне с монстрами?

Ох, знала бы она, как будет терзать душу ее напарника это обещание. Знала бы, что придется пережить ему… Что она принесет ему такую боль потери… Знала бы. Но она беззаботно улыбнулась и ответила ему, что останется с ним.

Правительства не одобряло оборотня и ведьму, но они заслужили всеобщую любовь среди граждан. Так что Ледибаг и Кот Нуар жили, их никто не трогал. Герои каждый день патрулировали окрестности города, помогая жителям.


	9. Неожиданный поворот судьбы.

_Красное небо. Реки крови. Она стекает по щекам, по рукам, которые трясутся от страха. Кот оборачивается, его глаза горят странным зеленым огнем. Улыбка — чудовищный оскал. Сгорбленная спина. Руки в крови. Рядом с ним лежит труп женщины. Ее руки и ноги вывернуты под нереальным углом._

_Из-за угла выходит Ледибаг. Глаза холодные, злые. Платье оборванное, в крови. Руки по локоть в крови. Она подходит к девушке и берет ее за подбородок._

_— Чего уставилась, деточка? Твои герои не так добры? Они омерзительны? Что можно ожидать от ведьмы и дикого зверя? Умрут все. Когда-нибудь. Но вы сдохните раньше. «Ваша глупая вера вас и погубит». Так сказали добрым и наивным нечестивым. Их убили. Их сердца вырезали. Я сама могла умереть. Но выжила. И моя месть настигнет всех._

_Она вскинула руку и телега поднялась в воздух. Лошадь, которая неслась до этого телегой прочь, стала пытаться вырваться, но в конце концов безвольно повисла на поводьях. Ведьма отпустила телегу и та рухнула с высоты дома, раздавив собою лошадь._

_— Зло восторжествует, дурочка! Добро слабее. Так умри!_

_На беззащитную девушку летел огромный продолговатый осколок. Он коснулся кончиком кожи, пустив холодок по телу, а потом прорвал грудную клетку, пришпилив ее к стене. Адская боль пронзила ее._

_Ведьма отошла к Коту и прижалась к его телу. Она провела ладошкой по грудь оборотня. А потом прижалась к его губам, тихо шепча:_

_— Котик, ты видишь эту глупышку? Но она не важна для нас? Ведь я рядом…_

_Кот ответил чужим голосом ей:_

_— Дорогая… Ты горяча._

Она чуть не закричала. Ее било крупной дрожью. Когда закрывала глаза, то видела эти безумные глаза героев. Нет. Она не станет такой. Ее Котик не будет таким. Но что это?

***

— Маринетт, ты понимаешь, эти герои спасают нас уже три месяца! Но мы даже не знаем их лица, имен. Я хочу узнать это. Хотя ты знаешь. Я говорю об моей идее все это время.

— А вдруг, у них есть собственные причины скрывать личность? Может, они скрываются от того мага, что насылает этих злодеев?

— Я хочу узнать их лица. И я так и сделаю.

— Алья…

— Я понимаю, что с твоей позиции это аморально…

— Нет, ты посмотри…

— Что? Ух ты ж…

Над основной частью города раскинулось красное небо. Город горел.

***

_Несколькими часами ранее._

В заброшенном замке было тихо. А вот в Главной зале напротив. Маги, ведьмы, оборотни, ничи и прочая нечисть сидели за огромным столом. Во главе находился Бражник.

— Эти герои всегда выходят сухими из воды. Сколько бы я не посылал акум, они всегда побеждают меня. Надо сделать что-то отличное от моих действий. Что можно сделать?

— Отравить? Тогда некому будет защищать их.

— Подослать убийцу?

— Оклеветать.

Все повернули голову в сторону оборотня.

— Им никто не поверит, если люди будут считать их злодеями.

— Умно. Но надо уметь оклеветать. А вот омрачить их репутацию…

— Ведьма и оборотень. Вы хорошо постарались. Ваша идея мне по вкусу. Вы получите многое, если вы сможете заставить этих идиотов проколоться.

***

Маринетт выбежала на улицу, в самый эпицентр. Там стоял Нуар и… Она сама. Точнее Ледибаг. В сторону девушки полетел человек. Она успела подхватить его, так что он остался в порядке, ну, конечно, если считать, что раскроенный череп — это нормально.

Мари аккуратно опустила мужчину на дорогу и побежала в закоулок. Там она произнесла заклинание и трансформировалась в Ледибаг. Потом она выскочила и неожиданно напала лжегероиню. Неподготовленная к такому повороту судьбы Ледибэг слегка опешила.

Ледибаг оттолкнулась от злодейки, и та полетела в сторону, но потом сразу же пришла в себя. Ведьма поднялась, вызвала обоюдоострый меч и ринулась на девушку.

Маринетт материализовала саблю и тут же отбила удар противницы. Ведьма стала напирать, наносить удары и, издав клич, отбросила саблю девушки. Злодейка нависла над Маринетт, готовая пронзить ее. Девушка стала судорожно искать рукой что-нибудь. Она нашарила камень, схватила его и запустила им в противницу. Снаряд попал по голове и ведьма упала. Кот подскочил к оглушенной напарнице, подхватил и скрылся, запрыгнув на крышу.

Кот. Значит злодейка охмурила ее Кота, и он теперь за нее. Вот что значил сон. Но не время омрачать. Они натворили много бед. Надо все исправить.

Маринетт побежала на Главную площадь. По пути люди лишь отскакивали от нее, кричали ей проклятия в спину, кидали в нее камнями, она пыталась помочь горожанам, но те лишь кричали на нее, ругали, били и отталкивали. Но она надеялась, что все образумится, когда они выслушают ее.

Ведьма выскочила на площадь. Все люди, стоявшие здесь, испустили вздох. Нет, не восхищения, а злобы, ненависти, они желали ей смерти. Все люди были вооружены чем-либо; кто-то взял ножи, одни взяли факелы, другие вооружились вилами, кочергами, палками, топорами, третьи взяли горючие смеси.

Парень из толпы метнул в нее нож. Он бы прошел по касательной, но девушка попробовала увернуться, этим лишь усугубив положение. Нож воткнулся ей в бок. Боль стала распространяться от этой точки. Девушка представляла себе пятно крови, расползавшееся от раны. Но смотреть не стала, всегда, когда посмотришь, то становится страшнее и больнее. Не вовремя.

Бежать. Бежать. Кровь стучит в висках. Тудум-тудум. За ее спиной кричат люди. Споткнулась. Но удержалась. Кто-то кинул в нее еще один нож. Голень. Глубоко. Камни больно и тяжело бьют ее. Кто-то выпрыгнул

из подворотни, выставив кинжал. Она попробовала увернуться, ну куда уж, если не смогла даже здоровой увернуться. Лезвие проехалось по боку. Маринетт чувствовала, как энергия утекает из нее, она слабеет…

Она завернула в проулок. Тупик. Глаза закрываются. Сила покидает ее. Слабее. Она стала оседать.

Чьи-то сильные руки подхватили ее. Последнее, что она увидела — изумрудные глаза и мягкие светлые волосы…


	10. Глупец.

Маринетт открыла глаза. Что-то сильно саднило, просто заставляя закрыть глаза и тихо выдохнуть, чтобы не застонать от этого ужасно ощущения.

Память потихоньку прояснялась, в ней всплывали моменты, в которых люди, эти люди, вечно оказывающиеся в неприятных ситуациях, которых… которых спасали герои, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар, при этом неоднократно, порой даже не зная, останутся они целыми, эти… эти жестокие люди… просто исполосовали беднягу.

А многострадальный бок, по которому проехались холодным оружием целых два раза, ну и голень… Они просто разрывали от боли тело.

Но что ясно помнила девушка, так это… Что она точно не смогла сбежать от преследователей, и совершенно точно, что не добиралась до пещеры.

Перед девушкой возникла тень. Силуэт парня с ушами, хвостом, ну да, Нуара. Этот парень, который определенно любит Ледибаг, спасал ее тысячу раз, не будь его, то жизнь девушки не была бы настолько светлой. Конечно, Мари не попадала в неприятные ситуации часто, но все же в любой ситуации герои были парой, командой. Девушка никогда не думала, что может думать о Коте в подобном ключе, нет, конечно, она осознавала, что он для нее важен. Это как ничто другое она осознавала лучше всего. И в этот момент ее сердце переполнилось настолько признательностью к нему, что не скажи она ему слова благодарности и признательностью, то смело Маринетт можно было бы называть свиньей. Не знаю, что еще подумала наша героиня в этот момент, но она попыталась привстать на локте.

Кот подскочил к напарнице и бережно опустил на импровизированную кровать. Приятный запах трав успокаивал и дурманил разум.

— Моя Леди, Вы не должны беспокоится, Вы не должны беспокоиться, — повторился оборотень, убеждая, наверное, больше себя, чем девушку, — все хорошо. Вы живы и в безопасности, Вы сейчас очень слабы.

Горло саднило, но сказать хоть что-то было необходимо, так что Мари тихо, хриплым голосом спросила:

— Кот, ты всегда обращаешься ко мне на Вы. А вся наша безопасность основывается на взаимопонимании. И получается, что я говорю как-то пренебрежительно, на ты, а ты каждый раз на Вы, очень редко на ты. Почему? И, пожалуйста, говори мне ты.

— Честно? Вы… кхм… ты мне кажешься такой образованной, сообразительной. Ты определенно знатная. А для меня ты выше всех и превосходишь всех до этого момента известных лордов, милордов и миледи, леди…

Девушка тихо, через силу засмеялась.

— Кот… Ты очень милый, особенно после такого признания и стремления сделать знатной, но я всего лишь обычная девушка с обычной жизнью, обычными проблемами, обычными глупыми интересами…

— Тебе кто-то нравится? — тихо пробормотал он, опять же себе, надеясь, что ослабевшая Ледибаг не услышит его.

— Прости… Есть один парень. Я возлагаю глупые надежды на будущее. У меня и у него точно ничего не сложится. Прости меня, пожалуйста, тебе это очень больно и неприятно слышать, но ты первый кому я признаюсь… Я глупая девочка, девчонка. Но думаю, ты очень благороден, в том смысле, что ты имеешь честь, совесть, обычаи…

— Мне очень больно слышать, что ту, которую я столь сильно обожаю, игнорируют, она не любима. Что этот человек делает тебя несчастной.

Он знал, что Леди любит другого, предполагал, чуял, но это признание больно резануло его по сердцу. И некий холодок, неприязнь пробежал по телу, когда узнал, что лучшую в мире девушку игнорируют. Не любят. Неприязнь к этому глупцу. Идиоту. Человеку, не осознававшему что тот теряет.

Но сейчас он видел, что героине стоило много усилий держаться в сознании. Ее захотелось поцеловать. Но этого он не мог позволить. Несколько секунд поколебавшись, он поцеловал девушку в лоб.

— Спи, моя Леди, — а потом, несколько подумав, добавил, — кто бы это не был, этот парень… глупец. Я буду всегда с тобой. И ты это знаешь. Я верен.

— Котик, спасибо за понимание. Оно мне как никогда нужно.

Через несколько минут девушка мило засопела.


	11. На шаг ближе к смерти.

Парень идет по городу. Кругом люди восстанавливают здания, предметы после того нападения лжегероев на город. Адриан надел тонкую тунику, штаны, так что ему не скажут, что он Кот Нуар. По всему городу расклеили листовки, с которых смотрели злое лицо какой-то мымры и уродливое лицо Нуара. Также по городу начали расклеивать листовки Адриана, «которого похитили злодеи». Ну, ну.

Адриан никогда не воровал или тайно пробирался куда-либо. Так что это был первый, и как он себя уверял и последний, раз, когда он пробрался и стащил сумку, а в ней еду на первое время, ножик для разделывания еды и предметы в первую очередь необходимые для выживания.

Даже глупец понял бы, что надо покончить с этим делом раз и навсегда. Хищная моль не сможет еще долго так мелочно терроризировать город. А он уже показал, что у него есть союзники. Он и Леди много раз побеждали отчаявшихся или озлобленных людей, но при этом прошляпили нападение ведьмы и оборотня. И явно, будь еще больше таких злодеев, а их и будет больше, то Ледибаг и Кот Нуар не выстоят против них. Люди им не доверяют. И надо уничтожить Моль. Может убить. Может лишить силы.

Но пока надо покинуть окрестности столицы. Что-то подсказывало, что злодей не сидит в центре владений Лорда Агреста и размахивает огромным флагом с помощью магии, на котором написано: «Я тут!»

Несколько городов в области столицы и непосредственно Адэр. Эти владения больше всего охраняются. Надо покинуть эту часть Айзера. Но это невозможно, если не пересекать маленькие города. Там полно городской стражи и прочих воинов, защитников.

С помощью магии, лекарств ведьма быстро поправлялась. Ее раны были не смертельны, скорее болезненные, хотя если ничего не делать, в конце концов произойдет смерть, вдруг заражение крови или еще чего. Так что не так уж все и ужасно, хотя, когда он увидел ее в луже крови, то сердце на секунду остановилось, а потом голова почти не думала, руки, тело, ноги делал все сами. Он просто очень боялся потерять это хрупкое существо. Через два дня она будет полностью здорова, так что они двинутся через день, дабы сэкономить время.

Вот Адриан дошел до знакомого переулка. Переоделся. Обратился.

Мягкий настил из хвои и листьев деревьев пружинил под ногами. Зрение стало замечать все мельчайшие подробности и движения. Вон птица сорвалась с места, улетая прочь от оборотня, пробежавшего рядом с ней. Лес полон звуков, которые весело возвещали о жизни.

Нуар запрыгнул на камень, затем еще на один, тихонько пробираясь к пещере, которую было почти невозможно найти снаружи, но изнутри было видно все и вся.

Мари сидела на краю, свесив ноги и думая о Нуаре. В последнее время она часто задумывалась об этом замечательном парне. Мнение о нем часто менялось за все время отношений. И девушка была несказанно рада увидеть Кота.

— Доброе утро! — улыбнулась Маринетт.

— Ааа... Леди уже проснулась? Слушай. А у нас нет одежды проще, дабы не сильно зацикливаться на всем этом. Эти костюмы странные. Нет, они замечательны, но не для обычной жизни.

— А, да, Тикки рассказывала, что есть более простая одежда, ее вариант. Но мне непривычно ходить так.

— Тикки? И это ужасно развратный наряд?

— Что? Нет, что ты! Наряд милый… просто непривычно. А Тикки — это квами.

— Так сразу стало и понятно… Хотя стоп. Это типа Плагг?

— Кто? — настало время удивляться Леди.

— Ну, такой маленький, черный летает.

— Думаю да, — ответила, смеясь девушка.

Но через минуту ее лицо стало серьезным.

— Думаю, мы оба понимаем, что дальше это не сможет продолжаться таким образом. Надо возвращаться… Тихо, послушай меня. Мы не сможем вернуться и продолжить спокойно жить. Хищная Моль попытается напасть на людей. И мы просто глупо попадемся в его ловко расставленные сети. Люди нападут на нас, мы не выживем. Так что, единственное, что мы сможем сделать — найти Хищную Моль и остановить его.

— Я тоже об этом думал, моя Леди. Совпадение?

— Кот! Не издевайся! Я иду переодеваться.

— Я тут тогда сменю одежду.

Забавно. Те несколько дней, которые Маринетт провела рядом с Котом были неповторимые. И она почти не вспоминала об Адриане. Он мелькал пару раз в голове, но мысли о нем также быстро растворялись в шутках Нуара.

Кот попросил Плагга изменить одежду, на что мелкий котяра сказал:

— Я тебе раб, дабы одевать тебя?!

— Трансформация!

— Я же проси…

— Да, да просил не действовать через силу. Сам виноват.

На парне появилась новая одежда. Дорожные штаны, рубашка, простоватая, но аккуратный вырез придавал элегантность наряду. Сапоги почти по колено, дорожный плащ с капюшоном, маска на лице.

Из выхода в пещеру вышла девушка в штанах, сапогах и в рубашке простой… но такой необыкновенной для образа Ледибаг. Плащ был в пол, и смущенная девушка отчаянно пыталась скрыть ноги. Ей было непривычно ходить в штанах, конечно, некоторые дамы любят ездить на лошадях в штанах, но ведь Маринетт не знатная дама! Это было позорным для Мари, а вот Кот смотрел на девушку с восхищением. Как ни крути, но ее стройные ноги были прекрасны.

Девушка сказала, заливаясь румянцем и стараясь не смотреть прямо в лицо напарнику:

— Это ужасно. Мне очень некомфортно являться перед тобой в таком виде… ну и я при входе в город или село буду надевать платье.

Кот, сверкая глазами, ответил:

— Вы прекрасны…

Маринетт, которая отвыкла, что Кот любит выкать, залилась еще сильнее краской.

— Я думал, что мы выйдем через день или несколько, твое здоровье же не до конца поправилось…

— У нас нет времени. Чем дольше мы тянем, тем вероятнее нападение со стороны Хищной Моли.

***

Прошло несколько дней.

Парень и девушка шли по лесу. Стало смеркаться. Солнце давно скрылось за высокими деревьями, небо стало окрашиваться в темно-синий. Из укрытий стали появляться ночные животные. Сверчки завели свою песенку. Ребята шли мимо озерца, заросшего осокой и камышом. Из зарослей этой травины доносилось звучное кваканье.

— Так тихо…

— А ты разве не гуляла в такое время суток?

— Нет, конечно гуляла…

И путники опять замолчали, наслаждаясь тишиной и спокойствием леса.

— Думаю нам надо перебраться сейчас через поселение.

— Когда нас меньше всего ожидают?

— Да.

На этих словах герои вышли из леса. Лес стоял на каменной возвышенности. Перед ними открылся вид на городок. На улицах мелькали факелы. Но в общей атмосфере здесь было спокойно.

— Рискнем?

— А что мы всегда и делаем?

— Нам не привыкать.

Ребята тихонько спустились по гряде.

На какой-то момент у Ледибаг заскользила нога, но Кот подхватил ее.

Герои старались идти тихонько по переулкам, их на одном моменте чуть не заметили. Но обошлось. Бы. Если бы не какая-то малолетняя дурочка. Эта девчонка выскочила из-за поворота, наткнулась на Нуара. Сначала она ничего не поняла, но присмотревшись к незнакомым людям она осознала кто стоит перед ней и заверещала на всю улицу. Они кинулись прочь, но девчонка выхватила нож и пришпилила руку Нуара к стене. Из места, куда вошел нож, начала литься кровь. Кот издал шипение и сдавленный крик, стараясь не привлекать еще больше внимания. Из-за поворота выскочила стража, а дура кинулась к ним.

Кот выдернул нож из стены, не вынимая ножа из руки, дабы не пошло еще больше крови. Ребята старались не повредить кому-либо и сбежать от преследователей. Но в какой-то момент Леди поняла, что Нуара нет рядом. С соседней улицы донесся истошный крик.


	12. Умрет не он.

Крик отдавался эхом в голове. Это был Нуар. Его схватили. В голове моментально пронеслись одни из ужаснейших мыслей, воспоминании о том, как поступили с ней самой. И лицо девушки резко побледнело. Его надо спасать.

Ведьма пустила волну вниз, та ее резко подбросила и девушка приземлилась уже на улице, откуда донесся крик. Кот лежал в огромной луже крови, а люди, находившиеся вокруг оборотня били его ногами, тыкали в него палками, улюлюкали и кричали. Лица хищные, но в глазах таится страх.

Внутри Маринетт все заклокотало. Что-то темное и жестокое стало просыпаться в недрах души. Словно в замедленной съемке Ледибаг подняла руки и резко опустила на пол, приумножая силу высвобожденную вначале в три раза. Брусчатая поверхность стала преобразовываться в огромную волну, которая шла на обидчиков и Нуара. Ровно за метр энергия резко пропала. Через секунду от круга, внутри которого лежал Кот, выросла стена, резко подкинувшая и накрывшая людей. Где-то в глубине души зашевелилась добрая и милосердная Маринетт, которая успела поставить частичный блок на всех этих уродов, бездушных тварей, так что никто не умрет. Пару царапин или ушибов. Не более.

Мари опомнилась и подбежала к Нуару. Жизнь покидала его. Ран было так много. Никакая магия не поможет. Никто не поможет. И не сможет исправить непоправимого. Смерть не отменяют. На подобное способны лишь опытные и сильные ведьмы. А девушка не была таковой.

Смастерив энергетическую подложку для друга, она постаралась закрыть раны, чтобы кровь не лилась так сильно. По его щеке спускалась тонкая струйка крови. Глаза прикрыты веками. Лицо смертельно бледно. Губы разбиты, нос сломан. Вся одежда порвана, из-за рваных дыр выглядывает тело в синяках и крови. По всей спине идет огромный разрез, но он не затрагивает кости. Чей-то нож прошелся почти под коленной чашечкой, поэтому, вероятнее, герой просто упал, подрубленный противником со спины. Рядом с ключицей зияет дыра, что бы то ни было, но оно вошло в плоть под наклоном, почти что затронув сердце.

Ведьма закрыла одну сторону ~~предсмертного ложа~~ подложки энергетическим щитом и побежала, ведя ~~саркофаг~~ импровизированную кровать за собой. Маринетт выбежала из города, уходя в лес.

Темнота поглотила фигуру парящего в воздухе парня и идущей рядом девушки.

Ветви деревьев хлестали отчаявшуюся. Что-то зеленое блеснуло за стволами берез, тополей, ясеней, осин. Ведьма выбралась на поляну, увлекая за собой напарника. «Умирать совсем не страшно, поверь».

— Кто это?! — испуганно вскрикнула Мари.

«Ты слышала обо мне, но не видела меня. Хм. Ты видела мою дальнюю родственницу».

— Мне никогда не рассказывали о девушке, которая может телепатически общаться…

«Пфф. Вот еще».

С этими словами из воздуха стал появляться светящийся силуэт голой девушки. Ее волосы были украшены странными цветками. Сами волнистые локоны аккуратно ложились на грудь. Весь силуэт подсвечивался однотонным травянистым цветом. «Ирита,» — промелькнуло в голове. Иритами звались духи деревьев. Ими становились люди, умершие в лесу насильственной смертью или просто захотевшие стать ими. Духи могли помочь. Вывести из леса. Или суметь выжить. Сохранить жизнь.

«Эх, как жаль, что такой красавчик умирает таким жалким, — ирита подлетела к парню, села на подложку, наклонилась и легонько, играючи провела по скуле парня пальчиком. — Эх, как же жаль. Но зато он поселится в дубе или ясене, может даже напротив моего дерева. И мне будет с кем поговорить. Я буду не одинокой».

Ирита состроила мечтательное личико, закинув ногу на ногу, оперившись на левую руку и приложив пальчик к губам, устремив взгляд к звездам.

«Меня вот зовут Альби. А знаешь, мне бы было интереснее с подругой. Да и силы у тебя ярче и необычнее, — ее глаза заблестели. — Знаешь. Я предлагаю сделку. Твоя жизнь на его».

В глазах ведьмы заблестела надежда. Она понимала, что с такими ранами ему не прожить еще десять минут.

«Брось ты, не умрешь же ты прямо сейчас. Когда будет возможность выжить и умереть… ты бы могла бы выжить, но ты умрешь. Это обязательная часть сделки. А чтобы ты осознавала, что медлить нельзя, то хочу заметить, что жить ему осталось не больше трех минут, а не десяти, как ты наивно полагаешь».

Маринетт, решив все для себя, подошла к ирите и протянула руку. Та легонько взяла в свою.

— Я, Маринетт Чен, хочу добровольно обменять свою жизнь на жизнь… Я не знаю как его зовут…

«Как ты его знаешь, так и называй».

— Хочу добровольно обменять свою жизнь, на жизнь своего друга и напарника, оборотня Кота Нуара. Пусть он живет, а я умру, если я буду висеть на волоске от смерти.

«Да будет так».

С этими словами ирита вывела сложный узор руками. Над ведьмой появилось поле, которое закрыло ее куполом символов. Подобное поле закрыло Нуара. Поля стали светиться сильнее, притягиваясь и объединяясь. От них стало исходить равномерное гудение. Произошла вспышка и все пропало. На траве лежал Нуар, целый и невредимый, а рядом с деревом сидела ослабевшая Ледибаг.

«Умрет не он, а ты, да и это произойдет не сейчас. На данный момент у вас одна жизнь на двоих. Когда ты умрешь, а это произойдет в течение года, даже полгода, нет, трех ближайших месяцев, то та половинка жизни покинет тебя, ты умрешь, а твой герой будет жить. И проживет он долгую и счастливую жизнь».

— Ох… Кхе… Он заслуживает того.

«Надеюсь, это так. Божья коровка, надеюсь, оставшаяся жизнь будет полна красок. Я очень хочу, чтобы вы жили оба. Очень. Но мне это непосильно».

Ирита последний раз провела по волосам Кота, обняла девушку и скрылась в деревьях.

Глаза слипались, а последней мыслью было: «Теперь душа одна. Придет скоро смерть моя».


	13. А может мы и не такие разные?

Адриан открыл глаза. Солнце сразу ударило в глаза. Парень закрыл их обратно. Да уж. Из всех мест на траве он выбрал именно это. Именно ему солнце попало в… левый или правый глаз он сначала открыл? Он самый невезучий человек. Его даже Маринетт боится. Конечно, назвать ее смелой нельзя, но и трусихой не являлась. Парень откатился в сторону и открыл опять глаза. У дерева спала его Леди. Что-то подсказывало ему, что у него сейчас должно болеть все тело как минимум. Но болела у него лишь душа. Она… нет, не сожалела, а грустила? Но о чем ему печалиться? Кот жив, здоров и с ним все хорошо. Да и с Ледибаг все в порядке.

Герой встал, слегка покачиваясь. Все это очень странно. Что же случилось? В чем проблема?

Он подошел к Ледибаг. Темные волосы падали на лицо, вид усталый, но, вроде, целая. Девушка вытянула ноги и открыла глаза.

Рядом с ней стоял Кот. Здоровый. Живой. Он смотрел изумрудными глазами внимательно и заботливо. Ее сердце сжала тоска и сожаление. Он ее любит, мечтает быть с ней, возможно, так и думает. Он желает ей счастливого будущего, жизни полной радости. А она умрет очень скоро. Жить ей не больше трех месяцев. Он не должен узнать, чем она пожертвовала ради него.

— Доброго утра, Котик! Как сон?

— Как мы оказались здесь? Мы, вроде, были в городке.

— Ах, да, были… Ну, там я подвернула ногу, скрываясь от людей, ну, а ты очень сильно взбесился, тебя было не узнать… Возможно, ты забыл об этом из-за всплеска агрессии… Ну и нам помогла потом ирита. Поэтому моя нога в целости и сохранности.

— Да? Чудесные существа-эти ириты. Правда?

— А? Да, да, так и есть.

«Не будь Альби, ты бы умер.»

— Думаю, мы должны продолжить дорогу. И… Леди, у тебя не болит голова? С тобой все в порядке?

— А? Нет, все хорошо.

Девушка вяло улыбнулась и, оттолкнувшись от земли, встала. Ее не покидало чувство, что она обманывает и предает своего напарника. Девушка вспомнила об Адриане и с печалью улыбнулась. Он, наверное, ее искал вместе с Альей и Нино, когда обнаружилась пропажа девушки. Перед смертью надо будет навестить их. Увидать брюнетку, которая является рьяной фанаткой Ледибаг, взглянуть на ее друга, нет, он Алье даже больше, чем друг. Посмотреть последний раз в глаза парня, которому она отдала безвозвратно сердце, да и не только безвозвратно, но и безответно. Она любила Адриана. И будет любить. И умрет, любя ее… Стоп! Хватит. Что за грустная нюня, почему она ноет?! Что изменилось в жизни от этой сделки? Она знала всегда, что рано или поздно ей придется умереть. Так что же произошло с ней? Да абсолютно ничего!

Девушка тряхнула головой и посмотрела на парня, который наблюдал за размышляющей девушкой.

— Так и будем смотреть друг на друга?

— На тебя, моя Леди, хоть вечно!

— Глупый, глупый котик!

— Конечно, иначе как показать твою мурдрость и остроту ума?! Только через контраст!

— Я и не знала, что ты знаешь такие умные слова, думала, ты можешь мурлчать и куролесить, а также влипать в неприятные ситуации.

— Вот обидно было…

Девушка подошла к парню и почесала за ухом. Парень заурчал.

— Брось, Кот, я не хотела тебя обидеть!

— За такое удовольствие, я просто не могу взять и не простить ур-р…

Девушка последний раз почесала за ушами и пропустила мягкие прядки волос сквозь пальцы.

— Все как бы хорошо, но мне бы хотелось избавиться от Хищной Моли в кратчайшие сроки. А как кажется тебе?

— Моя Леди, ты права. Выдвигаемся?

Ребята взяли сумки, притянутые магией Леди, и пошли через лес. Хотя и лес был смешанный, но сейчас герои вошли в часть, где были только хвойные деревья. Ледибаг вдохнула приятный воздух. Пахло хвоей, свежестью и уютом. Этот запах приносил спокойствие и умиротворение, словно девушка была рядом с камином, рядом на кресле сидела Сабина и мягко гладила волосы девушки, а сама она была завернута в теплое одеяло, от не пахло корицей и лимоном, ведь недавно она выпила чай с лимоном и съела булочку. На одну секунду Мари представила эту ситуацию и выдохнула, мечтая о том, как когда-нибудь этот сон закончится и она проснется, осознав, что внизу ее ждет мама, что она не знала никогда Адриана, ту старушку, тех призраков, той боли, что все это плод ее воображения. Но рядом с ней идет и весело болтает Кот, пытаясь поднять настроение и отвлечь ее от грустных мыслей. Все это реально…

…Диск солнца скрылся за горизонтом. Небо окрасилось в багряный цвет. Птицы замолкли, сверчки завели свою мелодию. Небо стало тихонько темнеть, до тех пор, пока на небе не остались видны только звезды, луна и бесконечная синева.

— Леди, тебе не казалось, что ты одна перед этой огромной бездной над тобой, что безграничное небо поглощает тебя, втягивает в себя. Что где-то далеко-далеко кто-то ждет тебя.

— Наверное, это будущее. Неизвестное, непредсказуемое, невозможное, прекрасное.

— Как ты.

— Кот, я ценю и уважаю твои чувства… Но думаю, я не смогу ответить взаимностью.

— В самом начале общения ты вообще исключала таковую возможность.

Маринетт уверяла себя, что не чувствует ничего кроме дружеской, доверительной любви, но почему она сейчас покраснела и засомневалась?

— Хмм… Думаю, мы должны устроить привал. Что думаешь? Я пойду за ветками, а ты сходишь за водой?

— Давай, я еще поохочусь и принесу дичь. Нам еда не помешает.

— Спасибо, Кот.

Девушка и юноша сняли сумки со спин и разошлись в разные стороны.

Маринетт тихонько шла, аккуратно раздвигая еловые лапы, прислушиваясь к звукам. С ветки тяжело взлетела сова и, угрожающе ухая, пропарила над головой Мари. Ведьма пригнулась. Где-то справа хрустнула ветка. Девушка обернулась в сторону звука. Тишина. Маринетт расслабилась. Она слишком много беспокоится. Тудух! Кто-то резко выпрыгнул из темноты и прижал девушку к дереву, зажимая рот рукой.

— Ведьмочка… — какой же противный голос растягивает слова! — Все пытаешься казаться доброй? Эта доброта, сострадание к ближнему никого не проведет. В твоей душе есть тёмная сущность. А зло всегда побеждает, ибо добро слабое. И, знаешь, это уже проявилось в том городе. В глубинах твоего сердца воспылала ненависть. Агрессия. Злоба. Жестокость. Когда-нибудь это погубит тебя. И поверь, совсем скоро. Я не говорила об этом Хищной Моли, так что у тебя есть преимущество. Мы ведь похожи. Знаешь, ты даже ярче меня. Я твоя жалкая копия. Да и я не стремилась стать Ледибаг. Моей целью было показать людям твою истинную сущность. А это бы развязало тебе руки. Ты стала проявлять спокойно жестокость. Эти моральные устои никому не нужны. Ты сильнее Бражника. Ты будешь лучше в роли нашего предводителя.

Мари вспомнила этот голос, это лицо. Ледибэг.

— Я тоже сначала не принимала своего оборотня серьезно. Но наши отношения переросли в нечто больше. Его накаченные руки стали сводить меня с ума. Его похотливый взгляд стал чем-то большим для меня. Это заводило меня. И, знаешь, однажды в лесу он просто поцеловал меня в шею, а это снесло мне крышу. Что произошло дальше было божественно. Наверное, мы всех распугали там своими стонами! Ха!

В скором времени, если ты еще, конечно, не поняла, эти дружеские отношения перерастут в нечто большее. Да и добрая сущность всегда становится темной. Многие рядом с тобой, те которым ты доверяешь, умалчивают от тебя информацию, правду. Когда-то и я была наивна. Пока мою семью не вырезали, а я, будучи в возрасте тринадцати лет, оказалась изнасилованной, очнулась со вскрытым животом, в крови, а рядом лежали родители и младший брат. В одну ночь я перестала потеряла все. Все что у меня было, — она выплевывала слова, на лице отражалась ярость, ненависть, ее можно было понять. — И я бы сдохла там, не окажись там одной ведьмы, которую тоже лишили семьи. Она вылечила меня, приняла ласково в свой дом, как родную. Она обучила многому меня. Я захотела больше силы для мести. И я отдала семь своих лет, чтобы получить мощь.

Ее глаза метали искры. Ее хватка ослабла.

— У нас больше схожих черт, чем ты думаешь. Тебе нужен был хворост? Я тебе помогу.

— Мне не нужна помощь.

— Помощь нужна всем. Просто кто-то признает это, а кто-то упрямится и отказывается от нее.

Ведьмы быстро насобирали хвороста. Она подошла к Маринетт и пересыпала свой хворост ей в руки.

— Меня, кстати, зовут Линн. Линн Кеседи. Но что-то подсказывает мне, что мы больше не встретимся. Мне бы не хотелось расставаться врагами.

Линн протянула руку. Маринетт заколебалась. Но все же пожала ей руку.

— Тебя можно понять. Но у меня еще есть друзья, родная мама. Они будут со мной. Я верю. Верю, что в людях осталось хорошее. И я верю, что жестокости есть объяснения.

— Твой выбор.

С этими словами Кеседи пошла в глубь леса. Чен перехватила охапку хвороста двумя руками и побрела в «лагерь».

Кот уже вернулся и обеспокоенно смотрел в ту сторону, куда ушла Ледибаг. Каким-то образом Маринетт обошла вокруг «лагеря» и сейчас появилась ровно за спиной Кота. Мысли о Линн не уходили из головы.

— Ты кого-то ждешь, Нуар?

Адриан подпрыгнул с перепугу и резко посмотрел на девушку.

— Совсем что ли? Так с перепугу умереть можно!

— Брось, неужели ты такой трус?

В глазах парня заиграли искорки веселья.

— Положи ветки.

— Что?! Это странная просьба.

— Боишься?

— Нет, — сказала это девушка и опустила хворост аккуратно на землю.

Парень подпрыгнул к девушке и ловко повалил ее на мягкий настил мха, травы и хвои. После разговора с Линн в голове Мари забегали неприличные мыслишки. Но оборотень стал щекотать девушку, от чего та залилась чистым смехом. Она смеялась так долго, что покраснела и задыхалась от нехватки кислорода. Кот тоже слегка запыхался и сам посмеивался от заразительного смеха Леди.

— А теперь боишься?

— Боюсь! Очень с-сильно ха-ха хватит!

-То-то же!

Он замер над ней, опираясь руками рядом с ее плечами. Лица находились в нескольких сантиметрах от друг друга. Взгляд Кота остановился на слегка приоткрытых губах Леди. Еще чуть-чуть и…

— Кот! Тебе удобно так нависать надо мной?

— Конечно, всегда так делаю с девушками.

— Кхе-кхм… Что Нуар?! Что ты делаешь всегда с девушками? Я слегка не расслышала.

— Я не это имел ввиду! Я оговорился, я бред сказал!

Парень оттолкнулся от земли, отбежал и сел на землю, закрыв руками голову.

— Лежачего и сидячего не бьют! Я в домике!

Ледибаг посмотрела на этого идиота, и на нее опять напал приступ смеха. Она согнулась пополам и захохотала. Кот непонимающе посмотрел на нее.

— Если в рот смешинка попала, то ладно, но если тебе плохо, то я могу сбегать за помощью.

— Ты глупый Кот. Пфр! Ты видел бы себя со стороны.

— Может от голода с ума сошла, моя Леди?

— Кот!

— Как хочешь, а я есть бы желал.

— Я очень хорош в выражаться?

— Лежи, с тобой точно все в порядке?

— Да ну тебя!

Они ощипали дичь, часть птицы сварили, а оставшуюся запекли в углях с травами, завернув в большие листья. Поев и завернув на завтра еды они легли спать.

Перед тем, как заснуть девушка вспомнила свой разговор с Линн. И правда, они обе стали такими, какие они есть не от хорошей жизни, оба чувствуют нечто большее к напарникам, обе чувствовали ненависть людей на себе, обе ведьмы, кстати. Возможно, она понимает ее лучше, чем она так сама считает. «А может мы и не такие разные?» — промелькнула мысль, перед тем, как Маринетт провалилась в сон.


	14. Глубины неизведанного.

Наши герои шли почти двое суток. Конечно, их путь сопровождался шутками Кота и звонким смехом его спутницы, но ничем знаменательным и необыкновенным дни не отличались. Так что приступим к описанию другого, необыкновенного, полного впечатлений дня.

— Слушай, хочешь сюрприз?

— Сюрприз?

— Ну да, это когда что-то совершается неожиданно…

— Представь себе, но я знаю что такое сюрприз… Просто от тебя бывают только неприятные сюрпризы…

Парень делано нахмурился, посмотрел в сторону и надул губы:

— Что-то я не припомню…

— Ну да! Кто меня схватил и прыгнул со мной в реку?

— У меня хорошее настроение было… Пока ты не ударила мне пяткой в нос!

— А кто такой умный сбежал от меня в лесу, залез на дерево и забрасывал шишками?

— Ну, моя Леди, там меня укусила белка… Она, наверное, была бешеной.

— Кто выпрыгнул из кустов с ветками в зубах и оглашенным криком: «Сюрприз!». Я с испугу чуть не умерла! После этого еще надеяться на приятные сюрпризы от тебя!

— Ну знаешь, ты тоже хороша! Кто с воем: «Верь мне, поищи настроение в себе! Этот день предназначен тебе! Бе-бе-бе!» выплеснул на меня целую сферу воды и с диким хохотом скрылся в лесу! Пока я бежал за тобой, чтобы покарать тебя… в смысле спросить про причину такого пробуждения, я заблудился! А когда вернулся, то этот кто-то улыбнулся и предложил водички, даже не дожидаясь ответа, ты окатила меня еще одной сферой воды!

— Это Вселенская месть. Она достается только избранным. Избранным идиотам.

— Эх, Леди. Ты испортила мне настроение. А от тебя сегодня вкусно пахнет… да и, думаю, ты не видела моря…

— Моря? — растерянно откликнулась девушка.

— Да, такая большая соленая лужа.

— Кот.

— Да?

— Мир? — с этими словами она протянула мизинец.

— Что? Это же по-детски…

— Мир? — угрожающе спросила Ледибаг

— Эээ… мир, — Кот взял мизинчик своим пальцем и легонько потряс его.

— Я не была ни разу у моря? А как ты оказался там?

— Ээээ, — парень растерянно протянул, понимая, что он не знает как выкрутиться из ситуации.

— Хотя, конечно, глупая, — продолжила девушка, не замечая замешательства напарника, — у тебя, наверное, там родственники живут. А какое оно, это море?

— Мы почти пришли. Увидишь.

Парень украдкой заметил наивное и детское выражение на лице подруги. Было необыкновенно наблюдать за этим чистым восторгом и интересом к таинственному морю. Они продвигались по лесу, раздвигая ветки деревьев. Привычные ели давно сменились лиственными и другими, незнакомыми деревьями.

Мари настойчиво устремлялась вперед. Вот и вышла из леса! Перед ней был приятный песчаный берег, мягкая белая галька, а дальше бесконечная вода. Словно огромное зеркало, морская гладь отражала солнечные лучи. Девушка сняла сапоги и легко подошла к краю воды. Бухнувшись на попу, она опустила руки, нежась на солнце. Она закрыла глаза, подставила лицо под солнце. Какое блаженство! Крики странных птиц, кажется их зовут чайками, шелест волн… В такие моменты хочется расслабиться и ничего не делать.

— О, смешная девчонка!

Ледибаг лениво открыла глаза. Три странные девушки выглядывали из волн. Когда они поняли, что их заметили то они со звонким хохотом стали плескаться и дурачиться. Одна, которая была ниже всех, а шоколадные волосы были собраны в причудливую косу, выпрыгнула из воды, взвившись над поверхностью. Мари заметила у нее хвост как у рыбы с множеством плавников. Но в следующий миг, когда ведьма моргнула, ничего подобного не оказалась. Девчонки шутили, в общем, вели себя, словно ничего необычного не произошло. Маринетт перевела взгляд на горизонт. Как же хорошо здесь… но дом, милый дом. Он лучше, но сейчас так далек от нее… Всплеск…

— Странно, никогда не видела человека, который заключил сделку с иритой и еще жив.

Леди вздрогнула и посмотрела на сирену, которая сидела на огромном камне рядом с ней. Оказывается, ей и впрямь хвост не почудился.

— Выбор еще остался перед тобой, Маринетт Дюппен-Чен.

— Маринетт Чен. И Дюппен… Знакомая фамилия…

— Что? Ах, да, выбор. Так вот. Твой дорогой Адриан и те дети могут умереть. Ну или выжить. Те сны… Ты сможешь путешествовать в чужом теле, в прошлое, в будущее, ну вообще в пространстве и времени. Как в ТАРДИС.

— Тартис?

— Ой, не важно. Другая мультивселенная. Ты там не окажешься. Главное уловить смысл.

— Вы все сирены?

— А? Нет. Видишь ту девушку с зелеными глазами и волосами, такими темно-каштановые волосы с рыжим и белым на кончиках? Это Вольпина, она умеет превращаться в огромную кошку, каштановая шерсть, лапки белые, а ушки и хвост оранжево-белые. Хотя, настоящее имя у нее Лила.

— Хей, ты о чем задумалась! — закричала ей сирены, которая ныряла с Вольпиной. — А парень твой смотался от тебя, пока ты летала в облаках!

Кота, и правда, нигде не было.


	15. Союзники.

Кот просто пропал. Сердце ушло в пятки. А что если он опять в беде?! Конечно, бежать не имеет смысла… Но Маринетт сорвалась с места и побежала в лес. Дежавю. Опять она бежит спасти Кота. Но вот сейчас она не слышит криков, да каких криков, в воздухе зависла тишина. В ушах девушки раздавались удары своего сердца, которое словно птица пыталось выскочить из груди. Девушка перемахнула через поваленное дерево. Ветки хлестали по лицу. Леди потеряла счет времени, но бежала она не больше получаса.

Вот из-за деревьев показалась такая… родная…? спина напарника. С души словно камень упал. Ледибаг подбежала к парню и обняла его со спины, облегченно выдохнув:

— Кот…

Тот от неожиданности вздрогнул:

— Прости меня, я не думал, что ты будешь волноваться…

Мари обиженно нахмурилась, стараясь скрыть улыбку:

— Конечно, я же не буду беспокоиться о своем дорогом напарнике, который так много раз спасал меня, при этом сам влипал в разнообразные истории, — и уже шёпотом добавила. — Глупый… Глупый Кот.

Через несколько секунд она заметила женщину со светлыми волосами с интересом, наблюдавшую за происходящим. Она сидела валуне, слегка наклонившись вперед. У нее был небольшой подбородок, зеленые глаза и волосы цвета блонд. Подчиняясь неведомому чувству, Мари отстранилась от друга и поздоровалась:

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Ма… Ммм.

Женщина по-доброму улыбнулась:

— Забыла свое имя? Ничего, я знаю, мало кто не знает Ледибаг…

— Эээ… Да. А Вы?

— Мое настоящее имя же мало кто знает… Зовите Эмилией. А это твой друг Кот Нуар, -на этих словах она хитро прищурилась и мягко улыбнулась, когда посмотрела на парня.

— Извините меня, пожалуйста, но я слегка не понимаю, почему мы здесь?

— Я его мать.

— Тетя Эми? У Вас есть сын?

Эти слова произнесла, уже известная нам, Вольпина.

— Да, дорогая. У тебя мокрые волосы, -на этих словах женщина нахмурилась. — Ты опять была с сиренами?

— Почему Вам они не нравятся? Почему вы им не доверяете?

— Неважно, — и уже шепотом добавила, — есть причины не доверять.

В воздухе повисло неловкое молчание.

— Что же, думаю, Вам надо отдохнуть, набраться сил, перед тем, как продолжите поиски Хищной Моли. Цели у нас одинаковы, но вот способы их достижения, увы, разные. Нельзя забывать, что люди такие же, как мы, но они слабее нас, у них нет сил. А еще, порой они ведут себя глупо. Но велик тот человек, который прощает. Именно поэтому мы должны противостоять Бражнику и его «армии», — на этих словах предводительница усмехнулась.

Ее стая поддержала криками Эмилию.

***

_Часом ранее._

Нуар заметил краем глаза какое-то движение в лесу. Когда же парень обернулся, то ничего не заметил, хотя секунду назад он думал, что видел зеленые глаза. Не тратя на раздумья время, он обратился и рванул в заросли. Множество запахов ударило в голову, зрение обострилось, в таком разнообразии мало что можно было разобрать. Но он чувствовал, будто что-то забытое, родное было где-то впереди, а теперь медленно ускользало от него. И расстояние между пантерой и другим животным, что бежало перед ним, неумолимо растягивалось, увеличивалось, и вот, когда оборотень потерял надежду догнать, он вылетел на поляну.

Женщина. Гордая осанка. И такие красивые светлые волосы. Она обернулась. На парня были устремлены изумрудные глаза. Точно такие же, как и у него.

-Адриан… я скучала по тебе. Боже… как давно я видела тебя. Тебе и было всего ничего. Пять лет. Мой образ, наверняка, стерся из твоей памяти. Думаю, ты винишь меня. Что ты жил все эти годы, считая, что я мертва. Мертва… Да, я поступила глупо. Эгоистично, решив, что так будет лучше. Позволь мне объяснить все. Просто сказать все, что я думала звездными ночами, когда я не могла заснуть, вспоминая о ребенке, которого я оставила, твоего отца. Но чаще всего я вспоминала о ребенке, о моем милом дитя. О тебе…

Парень сглотнул, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках, стараясь замолчать, не задать всех вопросов, которые забили его голову. Он рвано выдохнул, шагнул и обнял маму. Мама… такое непривычное слово. Имя. Имя тех, кто всегда оберегает и помогает нам, порой даже не находясь рядом.

И в голове лишь осталась одна фраза. И один вопрос.

— Я скучал. Но почему?

— Давай, присядем на траву. Это, пускай не длинная история, но мне трудно разом все сказать.

Юноша и женщина опустились на землю друг на против друга, глядя в глаза. В них отражалась глубокая любовь. И тоска. По тому, что потеряли когда-то давно, но нашли только сейчас.

— Много лет тому назад, еще раньше, чем появилась Инквизиция. Еще раньше. Когда мне было лет семь, я гуляла. Гуляла по лесу. Густому. Чистому. Я не была тогда оборотнем. Тогда произошла моя помолвка с Лордом. Он был юн, чуть старше меня. Не смотри на меня так! Да, в то время помолвка могла состояться в любом возрасте! Не то что сейчас. Так вот. Его звали Габриэлем. Да, да. Агрест произвел на меня большое впечатление. Статный, для его-то девяти лет. Он считал меня прекрасной. В общем, на меня напал нич. Но из кустов вылетел оборотень. Это было чертовски страшно. Победил оборотень. Но в пылу драки, он случайно укусил меня. Рана была небольшой. Я решила скрыть произошедшее. Ни мой отец, ни родители Агреста, не доверяли нечисти, — она грустно усмехнулась- мою маму утащили сирены. А через неделю ее нашли в совершенно другом месте, обескровленной. Сирены, оказывается, любят, порой кровавые обряды. На рождение сирены, что случается редко, раз в сто лет, они утаскивают нескольких людей. Иногда шесть, иногда двенадцать. И пьют их кровь. Это хвала, воздаяние морю. Их силе. Поэтому, нечисть у нас не любят. А к моему совершеннолетию я стала оборотнем. Родился ты. Все было хорошо. В один миг, я поняла, что некоторые глупцы хотят устроить охоту на оборотней. Я побоялась за тебя, подумала, что Агрест не поймет меня. И я бежала. Перед этим я уговорила служанку сказать, что меня разодрали, дабы они не искали. Знакомый оборотень гнался за мной. Очень долго. А когда скрылись в лесу, то я присоединилась к стае. Я думала, что так будет лучше. Но это стало поводом для гонений на всю нечисть. Я была той девушкой, из-за которой появилась Инквизиция.

В уставших глазах читалось раскаяние.


	16. Точка невозврата.

В нашей жизни нельзя ничего утверждать о будущем. Хотя, есть только одно, на что мы можем надеяться, ждать или, хотя бы, твердо утверждать, что она существует. Смерть. Про нее существует множество пословиц, поговорок.

И в смерти есть мужество. Двум смертям не бывать, а одной не миновать. Смерть не смотрит на возраст. Бояться смерти — на свете не жить. Жизнь прожить — не поле перейти.

Она всегда привлекала внимание людей. Конечно. Мы умираем ежегодно, ежечасно, ежеминутно. Ежесекундно. Некоторые страшатся ее. Некоторые принимают ее с честью. Она придет за всеми.

***

Хрупкая фигура девушки выделялась на фоне неба. На востоке оно было насыщенно-красным, вернее сказать, кровавым. Говорят, в летописях описывалось такое небо перед битвами. Сражениями, которые решали все. Предвестник смерти. Порой это были горы трупов. А порой всего один человек. Очень сильный маг, или человек, который мог решить многое. Но смерть всегда была. Маринетт надеялась, что смерть будет не ее. Но в глубине души она понимала, что если она отдала свою жизнь за жизнь Кота, о чем она не жалеет, то ей придется выполнять свое обещание, данное ирите.

— Маринетт, — тихо позвал девушку голос.

— Да, Тикки? Эх… Знаешь, я так устала. Устала выбирать. Даже сейчас, когда ничего не надо решать, я выбираю. Выбираю для себя. За последнее время Нуар изменился. Или мое отношение к нему изменилось. Но сейчас, в итоге, я не понимаю. Кто мне нравится больше. Кот или Адриан. Первого любит Ледибаг. Но Агреста любит Маринетт. Это две личности. И это я. Но если принять обе личности разом, то это будет кто-то другой. Не Ледибаг. И не Маринет Чен. Этот выбор разрывает меня.

— Возможно в Мари есть и часть от Леди, а в героине есть часть Маринетт? Просто надо найти себя.

— Времени мало.

— Да. Будет битва, ты чувствовала ее в своих снах. Знаешь, было множество обладательниц этих сережек. Ты самая необыкновенная. Души некоторых были изъедены завистью. Другие же были слабы духовно. Прошу, если ты не захочешь, чтобы я была рядом во время битвы, то спрячь сережки, чтобы ты могла их найти…

— Нет, Тикки. Вместе. До конца.

— Сейчас ты приняла решение. Сделала выбор. Твой выбор. Возможно, главный в жизни.

В душе девушки не осталось сожаления. Теперь его вообще не осталась. Только полное осознание своего будущего. Грусть по всему, которого у нее не будет. И большое желание сбежать прочь отсюда. Подальше от всего.

***

Парень открыл глаза. Хоть на душе скреблись кошки, чувство было невероятным. Словно сегодня произойдет что-то необычное, важное. Ему казалось, что сегодня счастливый день. Напрасно.

Пройдя в центр лагеря, он заметил спину матери. Его дорогой мамы.

— Доброе утро!

— Ааа… и тебе того же! Как спалось?

— Знаешь, думаю сегодня ты кое-что должна узнать.

— Что? Что ты влюблен по уши в эту девушку? — женщина усмехнулась. — Прости, но это очевидно!

— Эээ… Да? Я думал не так сильно видно.

— Еще скажи, что яблоко похоже на яблоко, что это не так уж и очевидно.

— Кстати, где она? Я ее не видел еще.

Из леса выскочила девушка.

— Утро доброе! Как спалось?

— Замурчательно, Леди!

— Знаешь. У меня есть к тебе серьезное предложение.

— Что случилось? Кому-то нужна помощь?

— Что ты! Нет. Дело вот в чем… я подумала. Ну, и решила, что справедливо будет узнать, кто мы такие.

— Тогда зачем мы сохраняли в тайне все это…

— Понимаешь. Честно будет, если мы будем знать кто мы есть на самом деле.

— Ты серьезно? — лицо Кота было такое… Словно ему на голову вылили ледяную воду. Малость, ошарашенное. Слегка.

— В битве, которая скоро произойдет, любой из нас может умереть…

— Нет. Мы оба выживем.

— Хотелось бы и мне так верить.

Ледибаг поднесла руку к лицу. Кот отзеркалил ее движения. Потянув за края масок, они сняли их. На Маринетт смотрел Адриан. Забавно, до абсурда забавно. Ей не придется выбирать. Все было на столько глупо, что она засмеялась. А вот Адриану было не до смеха. Его просто охватило недоумение, шок, мозг отказывался принимать, что гиппопотам-хамелеон может быть его идеалом. Что его Леди и девушка из пекарни — одно лицо. Маринетт Чен — и есть Ледибаг. А тут еще она засмеялась по неизвестной причине. Ей что, так смешно смотреть на него?

— Мое лицо смешное?

— Нет, что ты! Ситуация доведена до абсурда! Поздравляю!

— Или я не понимаю, или не понимаю, Маринетт.

Она возвела глаза к небу и, сама того не понимая, просто озвучивая мысли, сказала:

— Просто, я с самой первой встречи с Агрестом думала о нем, а сейчас, оказывается, он всегда был рядом. Да я еще и переживала, между кем выбрать: Адрианом или Котом!

— Что?

— Что что?

— Ты это серьезно?

— Ты о… Я озвучила мысли вслух?

Девушка покраснела, но парень, дабы спасти ее из трудного положения, спросил:

— А о какой битве ты говорила?

— Ах, да, я видела сон, в общем, сегодня такой день, что мы сразимся с Хищной Молью.

После этого, они пошли и поели. И настало время выдвигаться.

***

Стая оборотней скользила за двумя фигурками: девушки и парня. Листья шелестели, словно от ветра. Но вот лес резко обрывается. И несколько десятков фигур животных остается в лесу. Разноцветные пары глаз наблюдают за героями.

А перед Ледибаг и Котом Нуаром раскинулась долина. А в дали виднелся замок. А рядом стояла группа существ. Мари и Адриан спустились с обрыва, ближе к нечисти. Да, эта группа существ выглядела из далека поменьше. Из толпы вышел Бражник.

— Ааа… Вот и наши дорогие гости. А мы-то вас и ждали. Я уже просил вас присоединиться. Сейчас, боюсь лишь несколько вариантов. Первый. Вы уходите с дороги. Второй. Вы умрете.

— Умирать — так за свободу.

— Смело. А что скажет твоя подруга?

— Кто за вас-глупцы и трусы!

— Ах, так! Значит, так тому и быть.

И тут армия хлынула из них. Ну, как армия. Силы разнообразны, численность больше и ни одного шанса выжить против всех этих людей.

Раздался гулкий звук охотничьего рога. Из-за скал, выступов, холмов появлялись. Ну или не совсем люди. Нечисть, которая решила для себя, что смерть обычных людей — не выход. Оборотни, крылатые люди, ведьмы, те кто управляет энергией, да всех не перечислишь!

Кот махнул своей напарнице и присоединился к битве. Девушка осмотрелась в поисках своего врага — Хищной Моли. Тот стоял в стороне и наблюдал за сражением.


	17. Конец старого... Или начало нового?

Девушка ударила под себя мощной энергией, образовав вокруг себя потоки магической силы, которые приподняли ее, ослабев, они опустили ее на землю, потом она совершила еще несколько подобных прыжков, устремляясь к противнику.

Со всех сторон раздавались крики, слышались удары, звуки ломающихся костей, одним словом, кругом было сражение, битва за жизнь.

Опустившись на землю, Леди побежала в сторону Хищной Моли. Из неоткуда появился оборотень. Он превышал в размерах героиню, возвышался над ней огромным волком. Мышцы напряглись под кожей. В одну секунду он набросился на Маринетт. Но та лишь движением руки отбросила атакующего.

Легко развернувшись, она отбросила еще несколько противников, таким образом помогая друзьям.

Хищная Моль расправил за собой энергетические крылья. Некоторые маги были способны создавать тонкий, но упругий и острый пласт магической силы, что и является крыльями. Эти крылья требовали много энергетики и были слабее. Но по сравнению с обыкновенными энергетическими шарами, крылья имели невообразимый эффект. Моль щелкнул что-то в своей трости. Верхняя часть раскрылась в форме лотоса и изнутри вылетел темно-синий сгусток.

Поток разрастался, отделяя Ледибаг и ее противника от остальных людей. Бражник раскрыл руки, как бы стремясь обнять, захватить все пространство разом. От кончиков пальцев пошли искры. Вокруг рук стали образовываться заклинание. Внезапно, тьма вокруг растворилась. По звукам стало понятно, что теперь они находились вдалеке от боя, дабы никто не смог помешать.

На лице Моли пролегли морщины, которые в странном освещении от энергии, сгустившейся у ладоней, придавали лицу некое зловещее, устрашающее выражение. Сухие губы открылись и раздался хриплый, тяжелый голос:

— Вот я смог встретиться с тобой, Ледибаг. Я предлагал тебе перейти на мою сторону, бороться за освобождение от гнета людского, от гнета существ, которые не пытаются нас понять и принять. Они видят в нас чудовищ, впрочем, раз им так хочется, то так и будет. А ты глупа и наивна, как и твой напарник. Вы следуете полумифической цели, идеалам, которым не суждено будет исполнится. Так что… Умри!

Он резко вскинул руки. Прошла сильная волна, сносящая все на своем пути. Девушка скрестила руки, выстраивая барьер вокруг себя. Затем она сделала сальто назад, а потом резко выставила руки вперед, посылая ответный заряд.

Оба противника были необычайно сильными. Танец смерти. Так можно назвать их бой. Никто не мог победить друг друга. Они уклонялись, взлетая над землей, вскидывали руки, посылая энергетические шары, атаковали. Но ничто не могло повергнуть врага.

Когда Моль увернулся в очередной раз от героини, воспарив над землей, когда взгляд ее на секунду задержался на небольшие точки вдалеке, где сейчас шел бой. Где воинов обеих сторон стало во много раз меньше. Обреченная мысль вспыхнула в голове маленьким светлячком, оставляя на своем месте осознание, что надо сделать, чтобы победить Моль.

Сила в ней вспыхнула, пробегая волной по окружающему пространству.

Время остановилось.

Слегка наклонив голову, Маринетт вызвала свою дорогую и верную подругу. Тикки появилась рядом с ней. Девушка устремила свои голубые глаза на квами.

— Тикки. Скажи честно, помимо помощи со всем, что происходит нового и необычного вокруг с только что появившейся седьмой, что еще делают сережки?

— Маринетт, для того, чтобы ведьма не навредила себе и другим, только что приобретя силы, надо ограничить. Та милая старушка, что обладала этой силой до тебя, пила особые снадобья и носила определенные амулеты, чтобы не сойти с ума. Огромная сила живому человеку вредит. Сводит с ума, подчиняет сознание.

— Если я сни…

— Да… ты можешь снять. Ты овладеешь всей силой. Но ты, возможно, станешь жестокой. Или же не сможешь остановиться и причинишь боль другим. Ты не станешь прежней. Если бы просто снять на краткое время и не пользоваться сережками, то сознание останется целым…

— Тикки. Мне и не нужно мое сознание. Я. Умру.

— Значит, прощай?

— Надеюсь, до скорой встречи.

С этими словами девушка сняла сережки и материализовала коробочку, куда она убрала их. Переместив украшения в дупло дерева, старого, мощного дуба, что рос в глубине леса, она глубоко вздохнула. Постепенно густой воздух стал становиться все более разреженным, пока не дошел до обычного состояния.

В этот момент голова девушки вдруг потяжелела. А время вернулось в свой привычный поток.

Моль уставился на Ледибаг, которая спокойно стояла, закинув голову, закрыв глаза и слегка раскрыв руки.

— Дождь, — прошептала она сухими губами.

Впрочем, дождь не наблюдалось, как и даже обычного обла… нет. Появились сильные порывы ветра. Из неоткуда стали собираться тяжелые тучи. Небо прорезали яркие полосы света. С неба упала тяжелая холодная капля. Затем еще одна.

— Порой не знаю я,

Что жизни надо от меня,

Но ты, пускай и нехотя,

Достиг огня.

Сгорим вдвоем.

Сегодня вместе мы умрем.

Глаза распахнулись, устремив свой взгляд на единственного человека перед девушкой. Мокрые волосы метались от порывов ветра, одежда давно прилипла к телу. Но этот взгляд. Он не давал покоя магу. Что-то в нем изменилось. Впрочем, он даже не понял, что за причина резко изменившегося настроения противницы. Секунду назад они сражались. Затем она пустила мощную волну. И вот она замерла, а заклинания не достигают ее. А сейчас в глазах отражалась буря. Ощущение, что в них плескался огонь. И это пугало.

Чтобы избавиться от этого неуютного ощущения, он запустил одним из самых мощных заклинаний в жизни. На лице Баг проскользнула полуулыбка, хотя, таковой она бы считалась, если бы не поразительное сходство с ухмылкой. И она ответно запустила заклинание.

Бой продолжился. Но теперь Бражник не мог взлететь, дабы Ледибаг не позволяла ему это сделать. Внимание девушки было полностью сконцентрировано на безумной игре на жизнь, которую она затеяла с противником. Именно поэтому, она не заметила простое, но смертоносное заклинание.

Тысячи осколков вонзились в ее тело. Достаточно крупное стекло пробило ее ногу. Мелкие кусочки поцарапали лицо. А острый кусочек вонзился в живот.

Рвано вздохнув, Леди устремила взгляд на Моль, который склонился над телом поверженной.

— Каково умирать, осознавая, что ты ничего не можешь? Что ты проиграл.

Из уголка рта потекла тонкая струйка крови, когда она приоткрыла губы, чтобы ответить.

— Узнаешь… — раздался тихий шелест.

Моль дернулся, понимая, что сердце его оказалось, будто сжатым тисками. Он не мог произнести. Его веки стали словно свинцовыми. Тяжело опустив глаза, он увидел, что, примерно из груди, вытягивалась тонкая нить. Кровавая. Небо опять рассекла молния. Магические силы Моли покидали его. А жизненные и магические силы давно слились во единое, потому что долгое время он жил с магией. И поэтому Моль умрет. И ничего с этим он не мог поделать.

Окровавленные руки девушки сжали клубок сил Бражника. Она давила со всей силой, с которой она могла. И в один момент он рассыпался. Изо рта раздался слабый хрип, и тело мага распалось на мельчайшие кусочки, которые смыл дождь. В тот же момент в грудь умирающей словно ударили молотом. Ей осталось совсем чуть-чуть. И она также умрет. Тяжело опустившись на землю, она выдохнула. Несколько минут и она отдохнет. А сейчас она должна подождать. Сейчас он придет. Безумие отступало под натиском боли.

Рядом с телом на колени опустился юноша. Маринетт приоткрыла глаза. Адриан обеспокоенно смотрел на ее лицо.

— Ты не умирай. Ты же выживешь. Я же говорил это тебе до начала битвы.

— Кот… Кхе-кхм… Пойми. Ты должен жить. Полюби другую, живи с ней. Будь счастлив, прошу…— с каждым словом ее голос становился слабее.

Еще один светлячок мысли вспыхнул в голове и также быстро затух. Он ни за что не узнает, что она пожертвовала своей жизнью. Впрочем, он бы умер просто. Да и другого исхода в этой битве не может быть.

— Зачем… мне не надо другой. Моя Леди. Только моя, — других слов она уже не услышала, -останься, прошу…

Веки сомкнулись. Тело безвольно обмякло на руках. Холодный дождь продолжал хлестать юношу, сидевшего рядом с любимой.

Напротив него, на траве сидела невесомая фигурка девушки, которую никто не видел, ну, кроме умерших. Она умоляла перестать сокрушаться его. А по ее неощутимому лицу текли слезы, которые были частью дождя.

На плечо Маринетт, теперь уже призрака, легла ручка. Девушка обернулась, отрывая взгляд от Адриана. Рядом стоит девочка из сна. Темные волосы лежат на плечиках, платье, красное в черный горошек, а изумрудные глаза внимательно следят за движениями девушки. Рядом стоит мальчик, ее брат. Его синие глаза также смотрят на Мари, волосы торчат светлым ежиком. На груди расстегнута светлая рубашка, а темные штанишки с миллионом кармашков смотрятся на нем странно и необычно.

Девочка берет за руку Чен и легонько тянет за собой. Мальчик берет своей ладошкой, которая поменьше размером ладони сестренки, другую руку девушки и тоже тянет в ту же сторону, что и девчушка.

Они понеслись в глубь леса. Пространство резко сократилось… и они оказались в другом месте. Из-за деревьев выскочила Альби. Она посмотрела грустными глазами на Мари и детей. Хотя, последние уже исчезли.

— Добро пожаловать…


	18. Память.

Образ поломанного тела любимой не выходил из головы. Но маленький червячок надежды продолжал грызть Адриана изнутри. Он мечтал, думал, хотел чтобы она выжила. Порой казалось, что вот-вот он увидит иссиня-черные волосы в толпе, девушка с голубыми глазами подбежит к нему, обнимет.

Что придет Алья, Нино, они четвером отправятся в какую-нибудь чайную лавку, там они будут смеяться, шутить и подкалывать друг друга. А потом они заберутся на какую-нибудь гору, где они найдут пещеру полную светлячков. И Маринетт, задрав голову, будет счастливо смеяться. Тряхнет головой и посмотрит на друзей, рассказывая, как однажды она со своей собакой, которая была у нее в детстве, забралась в подобную пещеру. И Люмин проглотила светляка. А маленькая Мари думала, что теперь животе собаки появится целый рой светляков, однажды она увидит ночью, как ее собачка засветится, поэтому девчушка прежде чем заснуть, свешивалась с кровати и смотрела на Люмин, надеясь увидеть в ней хоть капельку от светляка.

Или в один день прискачет Алья, таща за собой Маринетт. А та поднимет глаза на него и густо покраснеет. В воздухе повиснет молчание, а подруга, как бы спасая Маринетт, напомнит, что Ляиф обещал принести змея. А потом появится Нино, и все четверо направятся веселиться в поле. Уставшие после долгого бега, они придут в пекарню, где Сабина протянет вкусные булочки с корицей и кружки с прохладным смородинным морсом. А мотом до самой темноты они будут сидеть у камина или же помогать хозяйке, смеясь и рассказывая забавные моменты из жизни.

Но Чен уехала еще до возвращения Адриана. После новости о возвращении сына Лорда в городе пошли слухи о возможной судьбе Маринетт. Но самое худшее — разговор парня с друзьями.

_Нино сидел с Альей на берегу реки. Они молчали, ожидая, когда их друг придет. Тот лишь медленно тащился, размышляя, как оправдать свое отсутствие. Когда он вышел из-за деревьев, ребята обернулись и кинулись обнимать его._

_— Адриан!_

_— Ты жив! Где Маринетт?_

_— Она же была с тобой?_

_Друзья устремили взгляды на парня. Адриан с поникшей головой опустился на берег, обхватил голову руками и выдохнул._

_— Я должен многое объяснить._

_Еще раз тяжело выдохнув, оборотень начал свой рассказ:_

_— Как вы думаете, где я был все это время?_

_— Кто-то говорит, что вы просто сбежали вместе._

_— Но большинство склоняется, что вас похитили Ледибаг и Кот Нуар._

_— А что слышно про Хищную Моль? Он ведь собирал огромную армию… — задал еще один наводящий вопрос парень._

_— Говорят, что ведьма и оборотень пропали одновременно с ним, — неуверенно отозвалась девушка._

_— А почему? Что если ведьма убила этого мага?_

_— Глупости! Это же невозможно. Он же был по словам очень могущественным._

_— Маринетт умерла. Ее больше нет. Вы должны это знать._

_— Как? — беззвучно выдохнула Алья._

_Чувствуя, что он сейчас сорвется, Адриан встал, а также подумал, что должен уйти сейчас же. В глубине души он понимал, что после этого он не сможет взглянуть в глаза друзьям, так что это последний раз, когда они собрались вместе. В этой жизни. Если и встретятся, то это будет другая жизнь, другой Адриан, ведь в жизни произойдет что-то, что изменит его взгляд. Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, он произнес:_

_— Я Кот Нуар._

_С этими словами он обратился в прыжке и ускользнул в чащу леса. Он бежал от себя, от друзей, от окружающих._

Сейчас он бежал в ту же сторону, что и в тот день. Иногда он оглядывался, втягивая носом воздух, вглядываясь между деревьями.

Вот деревья расступились, где была полянка. Круг елей расступался, а в центре поляны стоял раскидистый дуб. Его могучие ветки переплетались, зеленые полупрозрачные листья шептали лесу что-то. Какую-то новость они разносили вокруг.

Парень вернул человеческий облик. Мягко ступая, он приблизился к дубу. Сюда он отнес тело девушки, после ее смерти. Когда же оно пропало на следующий день, то он не удивился. Там, на холме, Кот видел, как распалась, разорвалось тело Хищной Моли. Возможно, тела исчезали через разное время потому, что у разных магов был разный потенциал.

Он опустился на землю, прикрыв глаза, слегка задрав голову, вдыхая воздух. Сердце и душу терзало чувство вины, за все что было и не было, за что он виноват и не виновен. Из груди вырвался протяжный вой. Он отражался от деревьев, усиливаясь или же затихая.

Наверное, невозможно вернуть целостность разбитому сердцу, как и собрать чашку, разлетевшуюся об пол. А если и удастся, то это будет другая чашка, на ней останутся следы на стыках. Так и сердце. Поцарапанное. Разбитое. Одинокое.

***

Мягкий настил из хвои и листьев деревьев пружинил под ногами. Зрение стало замечать все мельчайшие подробности и движения. Вон птица сорвалась с места, улетая прочь от оборотня, пробежавшего рядом с ней. Лес полон звуков, которые весело возвещали о жизни. А этой жизни не было в его жизни. В один день Агрест захотел пробежаться по всем местам, где он был с Леди.

Словно он упустил что-то. Ему хотелось увидеть маму, ту девчонку, Вольпину, но больше всего, ту странную ириту, ее лица он не помнил.

Пантера выскочила на поляну. Солнце заходило, бросая последний взгляд на мир. Лучик коснулся лица уже преобразившегося лица. Из-за ивы выскользнула зелёная тень.

«Чем обязана такой честью, Лорд?»

— С кем я говорю, если уж Вы знаете меня?

«Вроде, мы уже знакомились, но ладно. Альби».

Из-за спины парня появилась ладошка. Адриан обернулся. За его спиной стоял абсолютно голый призрак девушки. На ее голове красовался венок. Парень неуверенно протянул руку ей. Та пожала ему в ответ и отплыла назад. Подтянувшись на руках, она села на дереве, вопросительно уставившись на юношу. Не выдержав молчания, она спросила:

«Ну, и? К чему такая честь? Или я не заплатила все налоги?»

— Я здесь был. Почему я не помню?

Ирита возмущенно фыркнула. «Неужели меня можно забыть? Эх, неблагодарность! Я жизнь тут спасла ему за даром, а он…»

— Жизнь? Мою?

«Пфф, что за вопрос? Не мою же. Иначе я бы тут не сидела и не говорила бы с тобой.»

— А где Маринетт сейчас?

«Что за вопросы ты задаешь? Она может быть и тут, и там. Ее бренную душу ничего не держит. В отличие от меня. Я вынуждена прозябать здесь…»

— Спасибо. Прощай.

Он отвернулся и пошел прочь. «Значит она хоть и мертва, но душа в этом мире.»

***

Он встретил свою мать. После битвы авторитет стаи поднялся во много раз. А вот Вольпину утащили сирены. Но предводительница была уверена, что она умерла раньше, так что, вероятнее всего, она была с иритами. Лес любил ее. Как и она его. А вот Адриан решил умолчать, что Мари мертва.

***

Прошло полгода. Каждый вечер наследник выскальзывал в окно и устремлялся в лес. Там он бегал до самого рассвета, всматриваясь вдаль. Иногда он видел там фигуру девушки, смутно напоминавшую ему Маринетт, но стоило ему устремиться к ней, как все пропадало.

Нино пытался заговорить с ним, но Агрест ускользал, стараясь не смотреть в глаза обиженному другу.

По ночам ему снились сны, где его убивают вместо Маринетт, что та жива. Но просыпаясь он не находил ее.

Медленно, но верно Адриан сходил с ума. А через полгода будет бал, где он вынужден будет выбрать Хлою себе в жены, ведь больше выбора нет и не будет.


	19. Бал.

_За час до бала._

Адриан стоял перед зеркалом. Оно было в полный рост человека, с массивной золотой рамой, испещренной завитушками, разнообразными вырезами и саламандрами, которые как бы прятались, маскировались от людей под лепестками.

На юноше уже была шелковая рубашка. Он нервно поправил шейный платок, который на его взгляд был бесполезен и ужасен. В голове промелькнула мысль о побеге в окно, что подходило больше девушке, перепуганной неизвестностью, но никак не Лорду.

Адриан тяжело вздохнул и опустился на кровать. Да… Черт возьми, как же все достало! Парень откинулся на кровать и медленно поднял руку над собой. Лучи заходящего солнца играли на перстне. Кот Нуар появлялся редко на людях, да и только в крайнем случае. Рисковать жизнью не хотелось, ведь Леди не была рядом и не улыбалась ласково и снисходительно, когда он вытворял всякие финты, стараясь показаться, покрасоваться. С Альей и Нино он не говорил. Ребята пытались сказать что-то ему, но Адриан уходил от разговоров, так что в скором времени, друзья бросили свои бесполезные попытки наладить контакт с Агрестом.

На улице прибавилось звуков. Лорд встал с кровати, что так не хотелось делать, подошел к окну и посмотрел, что там происходит. Постепенно кареты прибывали во дворец. Скоро будет бал.

Адриан накинул на себя черный с серебряными пуговицами камзол, расправил платок и наконец взял маску в руки. Обыкновенная черная маска с тонкой зеленой окантовкой. Просто и красиво. Агрест надел ее и покинул свою комнату, дабы начать встречать гостей.

Вычурные камзолы и платья, фальшивые улыбки, смех по глупым поводам-все это раздражало и одновременно забирало все желание находиться здесь. Знатные Лорды прибывали в отличном настроении.

Габриэль Агрест разговаривал с тучным мужчиной, кажется, это Лорд Дюппен. Томас Дюппен был авторитетным, мудрым правителем. Те, кто жил в его владениях и вел честную жизнь, могли рассчитывать на поддержку и покровительство. Да и когда пришла Инквизиция, то это был одним из немногих (вообще таковых было только трое), кто не согласился, что гонения на «нечестивых» справедливы. К сожалению, таковой человек с большим сердцем не был женат и детей не было. Дворцовые слухи повествовали, что в молодости (хоть ему и лет сорок, не больше) он влюбился в прекрасную девушку, но то ли у девушки заболела мать, то ли что-то другое случилось, но она вернулась в родное село и больше ее Томас не видел. Никто не мог сказать почему, но позже она ушла из села и пропала. Но это только сплетни.

А вот Буржуа не разделяли мнение Дюппена и терпеть не могли идти на уступки. А потому, народ жил не в самых лучших условиях. Дочь Андре была избалована и эгоистична, она терпеть не могла, когда выходило не так как она представляла в своих глупых и бессмысленных мечтах. Конечно, она была красива… но это было единственным достоинством. Как говорится, на голове густо, а в голове пусто. И к сожалению, отец Адриана потребовал, чтобы юноша нашел себе пару. Из всех знакомых дочерей Лордов… да, Хлоя была единственной, которая хоть сколько-нибудь не раздражала, точнее их отцы состоял в общем договоре, их взаимоотношения можно было бы назвать дружескими, таким образом их брак бы можно назвать объединяющим, поддерживающим. А потому, Агресту придется объявить, что Буржуа и он — пара.

В зале становилось все люднее и люднее. Когда же, видимо, собрались все, кто должен был приехать, Габриэль Агрест вышел на возвышение и похлопал, призывая обратить внимание на него. Все разговоры медленно стихли, шепотки незаметно растворились и пропали.

— Рад видеть всех, кто ответил на приглашения на бал в честь наших отпрысков. Наши чада выросли, возмужали или стали прекрасными Леди. А потому, по общему решению, на этом балу они смогут найти себе пару, того, кто будет мудро править и оставаться рядом, поддерживать в любой момент, того, кого они назовут в ближайший год мужем или женой. Также на этом балу будут оговорены некоторые разногласия в мнениях, заключены соглашения. Но давайте не будем забывать, что бал — это развлечение, праздник. А потому, да начнется бал!

Лорд незаметно махнул рукой, и музыканты заиграли легкую мелодию. Кавалеры начали приглашать дам на танец.

Адриан выдохнул. Как же не хотелось танцевать. Не хотелось выбирать Хлою. Ничего не хотелось делать. Но надо.

Музыка набирала темп. Из легкой и непринужденной она становилась громкой, нарастающей, грандиозной. Когда же она достигла апогея, двери в зал отворились, в них вошли две Леди.

Одна пониже, серые глаза и короткие волосы, украшенные простыми и красивыми заколочками. Маска скрывала половину лица. Она была белой с золотой окантовкой. Платье с длинными рукавами, где до локтя они шли «фонариком», а затем становились обтягивающими, где заканчивались простыми, плотно прилегающими манжетами, похожими на манжеты рубашки. Платье было в пол, белое, состоящее из нескольких слоев. Золотисто-белый корсет был украшен сборкой по низу. Полы платья были плотными, но не выглядели тяжелыми. Адриан заметил, что по цвету платье походило на камзол Томаса Дюппена.

Под руку рядом шла девушка, которая была чуть повыше спутницы. Ее такие же иссиня-черные волосы были собраны в замысловатую прическу, державшуюся на красной ленте. Маска, закрывавшая половину лица, была черной с красным узором. Ее платье в пол было многослойным, сделанным из черной, красной и красной в черный горошек, последняя ткань была почти не видна, так как находилась на самом нижнем слое. Голубые глаза смотрели в пол.

Люди обернулись на вновь вошедших. Женщина в белом прошла вперед, оставляя растерянную девушку одну, к Томасу и встала рядом с ним. Юноши, которые еще не выбрали пару для танца, поняли, что вот он — шанс познакомиться с таинственной прекрасной Леди. Та подняла свой взгляд, устремив его на Агреста. В груди сердце екнуло и начало биться быстрее. Адриан рванул вперед, ловко огибая людей. Когда он встал перед ней и поклонился, попросив станцевать с ней на балу, та засмущалась и покрылась румянцем. Присев в реверансе она приняла приглашение. Другие кавалеры-неудачники лишь злобно посмотрели на блондина, решив для себя, что следующий танец-то достанется им.

Бал сегодня был необычным, а потому, вместо привычного для всех, как вступительный танец, полонеза, зазвучала легкая, плавная музыка вальса.

Адриан протянул руку девушке, приглашая станцевать. Та, смущаясь вложила свою маленькую ручку в ладонь Агреста. Юноша положил другую руку на талию партнерши, притягивая к себе. Девушка положила руку на плечо парня. Пары закружились в танце.

Раз.

Адриан еще не понимал, Мари ли это? Сомнения не покидали его.

Два.

Она мертва. Он точно помнил то место, где оставил ее в последний раз.

Три.

Но ее голубые глаза были сейчас рядом, хоть она не смотрела на него.

Раз. Два. Три.

Парень слушал ритм танца, повторяя раз-два-три. Мысли накрывали словно волна, сбивая с ног и не давая рассмотреть всю ситуацию. А потому он пытался отвлечься как только мог.

Это была Маринетт, в этом сердце его было уверено. Но разум говорил, что она мертва. Да и вдруг за год она нашла кого-то лучше, чем он. Подобные мысли отягощали и голову Маринетт. Адриан собрал всю свою смелость, которая осталась у него, и сделал то, что хотел сделать с самого начала. Он наклонился к ее уху и прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя. Безумно люблю, моя Леди.

Девушка улыбнулась в плечо парня и впервые за всю встречу произнесла:

— Не сомневаюсь, Котик.

Голос ее звучал мягко, бархатисто, размеренно. Адриан отстранился от нее, продолжая кружить по залу под музыку, и посмотрел в ее глаза, которые были словно ясное небо. Она тоже взглянула на своего бывшего напарника. Они поняли и без слов, что любят и будут любить только друг друга.

Парень заскользил взглядом по лицу девушки, остановившись на ее губах. В этот момент музыка прекратилась и пары замерли. Адриан притянул Маринетт за талию и легко коснулся губ девушки. Та ответила ему, мягко покусывая нижнюю губу. Поцелуй медленно перерастал из невинного в страстный.

Плевать, что некоторые косятся на них, из-за того что проявляют публично чувства. Главное, что она рядом.

Адриан отстранился от девушки, давая возможность отдышаться. В голове остался один вопрос. Точнее вопросов было полно, но волновало его не то как она спаслась, а то как она здесь оказалась, на балу Лордов, где только люди из знатных семей или те, кому позволили находиться здесь.

— Чен, могу я спросить…

— Дюппен-Чен.

Сначала до него не дошло, почему она с такой сдвоенной фамилией, вторая часть ему откуда-то известно… но тут его осенило, что Лорд Дюппен — отец Мари. Действительно, его она никогда не упоминала.

— Потом все расскажешь?

— Конечно.

***

Запыхавшаяся после польки Маринетт шумно выдохнула и посмотрела на другие пары. И тут она заметила ее. Алья в пышном огненном платье сидела в кресле с высокой спинкой, такие кресла стояли везде, по всему периметру, в них можно было отдохнуть, устав. Точно, она слыша из разговоров отца, что один некий купец Сезер разбогател и неплохо так поднялся в обществе. Да и иногда присутствует на этих бесконечных балах.

Та смотрела на парня, который только отыграл несколько мелодий и слегка подуставший шел на балкон. Но Алья никак не реагировала и смотрела тяжелым взглядом вслед. Надо сказать, Алья появилась позже Мари в зале, да и та совершенно не обращала внимания на окружающих.

Маринетт нахмурилась и подошла со спины подруги, слегка наклонившись прошептала на ухо ехидным голосом:

— Я, конечно, знала, что ты безумно любишь Нино, но чтобы вне законно пробраться на бал… тц. Ты разочаровываешь меня Сезер.

Та вздрогнула и резко повернулась лицом к Маринетт. Подруга побледнела и тихо произнесла неуверенным голосом:

— Ты же мертва…

— Жизнь такая сложная штука, так что я была мертва, а сейчас я, определенно жива, — с извиняющейся улыбкой ответила дочь Лорда.

Алья медленно встала и, стараясь не заплакать, втянула воздух в себя. Затем она бросилась нашею подруги.

— Милая, милая Маринетт, ты жива, я смирилась и одновременно боялась, что ты мертва, что мы больше не увидимся.

— Глупая, куда я денусь, — улыбаясь ответила Мари. — А что между тобой и Ляифом? Какая кошка вам дорогу перебежала?

— Все твой прелестный Адриан. Мы так уже год как поссорились. Этот пришел, сказал, что он Нуар, сам свалил, а потом игнорировать нас стал. Ну, и наши мнения разделились. А ты знаешь, как я умею обижаться, если сильно расстроить меня.

— Так. Идем, — девушка потащила свою подругу за собой.

— Куда? Не надо!

Но героиня продолжала тащить Алью за собой. И вот они вышли на балкон. Огромное звездное небо раскинулось над ними. Прохладный свежий воздух бодрил после душного, шумного зала.

— Нино!

Парень обернулся на голос своей подруги.

— Маринетт?

— Нино, эта глупенькая подруга совсем сошла с ума! Она же любит тебя, знаешь сколько она мне прожужжала про то, какой ты милый и хороший? И если вы сейчас не помиритесь, то… Одним словом, вам не поздоровится!

— Зачем ты это сделала? — простонала Алья, закрывая пунцовое лицо руками.

Нино же стоял ошеломленный, ничего не понимая и ничему не веря. Ну, а вы бы поверили, если бы подруга, вернувшаяся с того света начала бы говорить, что твоя любовь не безответная?

— Ну, ладно, я пойду в зал.

— Маринетт, это точно ты?

— Вы знаете кого-то еще? — в проходе стоял Адриан. Честно говоря, он не хотел идти сюда. Но пришлось.

— Агрест? — Нино, насупившись, подошел к Адриану.

— Я глупо поступил. Делайте со мной, что хотите, — с этими словами парень развел руки в стороны, мол, бейте, я этого заслужил.

— Ты и в правду идиот, — недоверчиво качая головой, ответил Нино. А затем обнял друга.

***

Весь вечер и всю ночь они танцевали только вдвоем.

Томас, который увидел поцелуй наглого парня и его дочери, был поражен и слегка разозлен, но его, теперь уже жена, Сабина положила руку на плечо и мягко произнесла, что лучше потом дочь все объяснит, чем устраивать сгоряча скандал. Но Габриэль был еще больше поражен поведением сына, что не знал как среагировать, а потом и вовсе решил сделать вид, что ничего не видел.

Когда же пришло время сказать про выбранную пару, то Маринетт пошла к своим родителям, прекрасно понимая, что придется объяснять долго и нудно всю ситуацию. Она замялась, когда пришла к ним, стыдясь своей робости. Они были против того, что Агрест будет с Мари? Вовсе нет, но… Ситуацию спас Адриан, ну или почти спас. Он вышел из толпы, подошел сзади девушки и обнял ее со спины, со словами:

— Я забираю Вашу дочь. Она будет только моей Леди.

— Кот! — весело засмеялась девушка, слегка приподнимая голову и положив руку на затылок парня.

Сабина улыбнулась, осознавая, что ее дочь будет в безопасности с Нуаром. Она все знала. А потому, весело усмехаясь, положила голову на грудь Томаса.

— А может, ну их? Сами разберутся. Они молоды, любят друг друга, — на этих словах Маринетт покрылась легким румянцем, — в праве решать за себя…

Лорд усмехнулся, положив руку на голову Сабины, а другой рукой поглаживая усы.

— Главное, чтобы Агрест был не против. Он бывает таким невыносимым и упертым иногда… А остальное сложится.


	20. Единственная безвыходная ситуация - смерть. Или нет?

Альби произнесла тихим голосом:

— Добро пожаловать, Маринетт.

Теперь же розовые цветы в волосах сменились на ярко-фиолетовые, а некогда длинные волосы стали по плечи. Ирита сидела на ветке осины и свесила ноги с нее, слегка наклоняясь вперед.

— Я бы хотела помочь. Но это не в моих силах.

Тут из-за липы появился более слабый силуэт девчушки в белой сорочке, от нее исходило белое свечение в отличие от ириты.

— Альби, любишь ты все преувеличивать. Слушай, насколько сильной ведьмой ты была? От тебя идет темно-зеленое свечение, а обычно у всех травянистого цвета.

Мари рассеянно пожала плечами, рассматривая растительный узор, бегущий от мизинца к ключице.

— Кстати, забыла представиться, Юи, — протянула ладошку девочка. — Умерла триста двадцать четыре года назад после того, как меня разорвал волк, — она мило улыбнулась.

Бывшая героиня вздрогнула от того, как просто эта малютка говорила о произошедшем. Мари пожала ее ладошку. Юи, вздохнув, села на камень рядом с Дюппен-Чен. Все посидели в молчании несколько минут. Как призрак вскочила с камня и быстро затараторила:

— Стоп, Альби, а ведь если ее силы возможно сравнить с Прародительницей Магии, то, совершив обряд по возвращению ее астрального тело в материальное, которое будет предварительно восстановлено силами из резервного потенциала, ведь он существует у всех живых существ, а также неживых, к которым причисляются ириты, призраки, аргелии и фими! А следовательно, нам жизненно необходимо обнаружить фолиант Экспиатора!

— А все книги Жерара Экспиатора, — продолжила мысль Альби, — находятся в подземной библиотеке Седьмого мира, но ириты бестелесны, а следовательно мы можем туда проникнуть! — воскликнула под конец воодушевленная жительница лесов.

— И? — произнесла слегка недопонимающая Маринетт, ведь из всей этой безумной речи можно было разобрать лишь про какую-то библиотеку.

— Ты будешь жить! — отозвались хором умершие.

Девушка удивленно взглянула на этих двух. Постепенно к ней приходило осознание, что есть небольшая вероятность возродиться. А потому, легко поднявшись с камня, она подлетела к ирите и, улыбнувшись, произнесла:

— Так чего мы ждем?

Три светящихся силуэта нырнули под землю. Сократив пространство между точками в миру, они оказались в библиотеке. Огромные шкафы под потолок приводили в замешательство, создавалось ощущение нереальности происходящих событий.

— Ух, ты… — выдохнув, произнесла Мари, глядя на все это великолепие. — Здесь так много всего, — обреченно произнесла она, — мы не успеем…

Альби и Юи засмеялись, а потом спросили:

— Ты на полном серьезе хотела прочитать все это?

Мари кивнула, что вызвало еще один приступ хохота.

— Глупышка, нам достаточно прикоснуться к книге, чтобы понять о чем она. А нам нужен фолиант о магии. Самой древней и дикой. Ты уж точно узнаешь его.

С этими словами напарницы покинули ее, уходя в проходы со шкафами и проводя рукой по корешкам.

Вздохнув, Мари отправилась в проход по середине… Прошел целый час, а девушка все также бездумно шла, легко скользя рукой по книгам. Внезапно, одна из них мягко завибрировала под кончиками пальцев. Остановившись, она взяла книгу в руки. Смахнув пыль, с рельефной обложки, она начала листать фолиант. Словно тысячи звуков наполнили проход. То чудилось журчание ручья, который плавно переходил в рев водопада, то слышались звуки диковинных птиц. Из шкафа напротив девушки появилась Юи, с любопытством разглядывающая девушку. Откуда-то слева возникла Альби и радостно вздохнув, потащила девушку на выход.

— Замечательно, мы, конечно, и не надеялись, что кто-то найдет эту чертову книгу, ведь сама видела сколько их здесь, но ты смогла! Отлично! Вернемся к твоему телу, там произнесешь заклинание, а за помощь ты нам будешь должна сказать спасибо!

Перед тройкой возник проход к дубу, рядом с которым осталось ее тело и сережки с Тикки. Ирита выхватила книгу и увлеченно начала ее листать в поисках заклинания. Рядом пристроилась Юи, которая советовала ей куда смотреть, зачем листать и прочую не нужную ерунду. Когда же отыскалась нужная страничка, то девушки начали приводить в исполнение свой план. Для начала следовало восстановить тело, а потому, Мари произнесла заклинание из книги и сконцентрировала требуемую энергию в руке. Затем, она прикоснулась к холодному лбу трупа. Тело стало медленно восстанавливаться. Все органы начали приобретать первоначальный вид, кости срастались, а синяки и кровоподтеки начали исчезать. Как только закончилось действие этого заклинания, ведьма начала произносить следующую часть, медленно выстраивая невидимую фигуру. Окончательно сформировав, она втолкнула ее в грудную клетку. В эту же секунду героиня почувствовала, словно что-то затягивает ее обратно. Обратно в жизнь. Тихо улыбнувшись и едва слышно произнеся одними губами «Спасибо», ирита Маринетт закончила свое существование. Одновременно с этим событие произошло другое. Ожила героиня Ледибаг. Резко приподнявшись на локтях, Мари почувствовала, что она дышит. Тяжело выдохнув, она растерянно засмеялась. А потом оглянулась в поисках Юи и Альби. Те считали, что Дюппен-Чен не видит их уже, но девушка позвала их. А потом улыбаясь этим двум призрачным душам, она помахала рукой и крикнула им вслед:

— Спасибо большое, я еще вернусь, ждите меня!

Те кивнули и скрылись в лесу. Мари выдохнула и тяжело опустилась на мягкую траву. Затем полежав так пару минут, она поднялась на ноги и залезла в дупло. А потом снова надела сережки. Материализовавшаяся Тикки радостно кинулась обнимать подругу, а потом они вместе направились домой.

***

Сабина, уставшая от неизвестности и этих ужасных дней, сидела в кресле, укрывшись пледом, у камина. Ее дочь пропала. Никто не знал, где она сейчас. А потому, она вынуждена страдать и думать, что же делать ей дальше. Из прихожей донеслись звуки. Потом раздались шаги, и кто-то обнял ее тихо со спины с о словами:

— Мама, я дома, прости, что заставила волноваться.

Сабина уткнулась носом в руку дочери и еле слышно спросила:

— Ты в порядке?

Девушка тихо прошла ближе к камину и села у кресла на ковер.

— Да, и мне есть чего рассказать.

Весь вечер Маринетт повествовала о своих приключениях от и до, а потом Чен произнесла:

— Я всегда приму тебя такой, какая ты есть. Хочешь узнать кто твой отец?

Леди напряглась, а потом тихо ответила:

— Да.

Усмехнувшись, Сабина подытожила:

— Значит, мы переезжаем к Лорду Томасу Дюппену.

Мари удивленно взглянула на мать.

***

Много чего пришлось объяснить Лорду, допустим, что причиной глупого поведения его возлюбленной оказалась дочь, которая должна была скоро родиться, но вот молодая Сабина была не уверена в собственных возможностях и реакции Томаса, что, накрутив себя, сбежала с другое государство.

Но все улеглось, отцу полюбилась милая и добрая дочь, а ее отважные поступки, совершенные под альтер-эго, удивили и вызвали некую гордость за нее.

Но потом тянулся целый год семейной жизни, обучения этикету и прочего, что должна была знать знатная дама. В отличие от Адриана, который занимался всем этим всю свою сознательную жизнь, светская жизнь не удручала, а занимала.


	21. Последнее, что надо узнать читателю.

Амарис бежит в огромной траве. Ее темные волосы летают в воздухе. Звонкий смех разносится над полем. Платье развевается на ней, красное в черный горошек. Зеленые глаза так и блестят озорным огоньком. Синие, желтые, белые цветы, ковыль, осока, разнообразная трава расступается перед ней, а потом «море» растений смыкается за ней.

— Амарис, стой, подожди меня.

Девчушка оборачивается, останавливаясь и поджидая Мереля. Его синие глаза смотрят на нее, отросшие волосы торчат светлым ежиком. Их ноги путаются в траве. Небо, которое было полчаса назад лазурным, стало заволакиваться тучами.

К детям подбегает парень лет двадцати шести и двадцатилетняя девушка. Мари подбежала к дочери и подхватила ее, водружая ее себе на шею, впрочем, как никак она была героиней.

— Адриан, кто последний добежит до беседки, тот проиграл, — задорно начала подгонять мужа Маринетт.

— Ну уж нет! — с этими словами он подхватил сына и побежал за самыми дорогими дамами в его жизни.

Когда семья добралась до белой резной беседки на берегу реки и спустили всех на землю, то раздался оглушительный грохот, и начался дождь. Про такую погоду говорят, что льет как из ведра. Мари весело рассмеялась просто от легкого и радостного настроения. Все подхватили ее звонкий и заразительный смех. Девушка, успокоившись задумчиво произнесла:

— А ведь мне снилось однажды это поле. Мой выбор состоял не из одного момента. И выбрав для себя смерть, я получила жизнь.

Амарис взглянула на маму серьезным глазами:

— Но ты же не оставишь нас?

Дюппен-Чен… уже Агрест удивилась про себя, откуда в голове у пятилетней девочки появились такие мысли, а потом вздохнула, обняла малышку, притягивая к себе и утыкаясь носом в макушку, и произнесла:

— Куда вы там без меня? Я так уже оставила твоего папу на годик без присмотра, так он таких дров наломал… Не хотелось бы еще такого…

Хитро сверкнув глазами, она посмотрела на Адриана. Тот улыбнулся, обиженно произнося:

— Но, моя Леди, ты даже без меня в заброшенном замке и за десять минут нашла приключений…

***

Что же, мое повествование близится к концу. Но напомню один момент. Фонтан с птицей.

_По легенде, когда-то давно существовали птицы, которые могли принести ребенка в семью, если у родителей не было и не могло быть детей, а те жаждали сына или дочь, то семья могла получить дитя с первым лучом солнца. Потом же птицы исчезали. Но эта птица не могла бросить ребенка, она летела и летела. Но злые люди не дали ей прилететь к семье. И когда начало светать, то птица хотела оставить ребенка на площади. Но первый луч коснулся ее, птица окаменела, а так как птица касалась узелка с девочкой, то и маленький человечек тоже окаменел. С тех пор птиц не стало. Но некоторые старцы утверждают, что у были есть продолжение. Что наступит день, когда магия будет уважаема опять, когда мудрая семья правителей обзаведется ребенком, тогда-то птицы вернуться из небытия._

Так вот, Маринетт и Адриан объединят территории Лордов Агреста и Дюппена. А потом, хотите верьте, хотите нет, но когда родился сын, то птицы возродились. На территории объединённого государства любой доброжелательно настроенный маг, оборотень, ну, или кто угодно из нечисти мог приобрести здесь дом, добрых соседей и никаких гонений, ущемлений прав и прочей лабуды, что легко можно было встретить в других странах.

Но все же, справедливость должна была восторжествовать и большинство государств подписало пакт о запрете притеснений прав существ, обладающих любыми сверхъестественными силами.

На этой позитивной ноте, закончим наше повествование.


End file.
